Pain of Affection
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Asch, anak tertua dikeluarga Fon Fabre mempunyai adik kembar, Luke. Dia harus menjaga adiknya yang sakit-sakitan disisi lain, dia harus menjadi penerus keluarga sekaligus ketua OSIS yang tidak biasa ch-Luke Brotherly fic, AU, rada OOC. chapter 3 Update...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

*cengo liat judul* wah... wah.. sudah buntu buat judulnya =="

Fic pertamaku di fandom ToA. Disini, Asch-Luke hanyalah sebatas saudara kembar. tentu, ceritanya berjalan disekitar Family, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort. Ya sudah, tidak banyak cuap. Fic yang ditulis langsung setelah bangun dari WB, disahkan #plak. Selamat menikmati!

**Warning**:** AU, rada OOC, no shounen-ai/yaoi, only friendship and family, kata-kata cukup tidak baku…**

* * *

><p>N.D 2000…<p>

Dari keluarga Duke Fabre, seorang bangsawan di salah satu Negara besar di Audrant, Kimlasca. Terlahir 2 orang anak lelaki kembar yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Kembar yang paling tua diberi nama 'Asch' dan kembar yang paling muda, diberi nama 'Luke'.

Sesuai dengan peraturan para bangsawan di Kimlasca, apabila melahirkan anak lelaki, dia harus ditunangkan oleh putri dari anak pemimpin Kimlasca yang masih satu kerabat. Selain itu, anak tersebut harus bisa menjadi seorang bangsawan yang kuat dan gagah.

Jika yang terlahir adalah anak kembar, maka, anak tersebut harus diperlakukan dengan sama. Tetapi, dalam bidang menjadi seorang bangsawan yang kuat dan gagah saja. Tidak ikut menjadi tunangan putri Kimlasca serta penerus kerajaan.

N.D. 2002…

Duke Fabre menyerang pulau di daerah kekuasaan Negara besar, Malkuth. Alasan Duke Fabre bersama armadanya menyerang pulau-pulau di deretan Hod Archipelago, karena disinyalir, pulau tersebut melakukan sebuah penelitian rahasia dan berbahaya. Menghancurkan pulau-pulau tersebut juga disetujui oleh pemimpin Negara Malkuth. Mereka memberi persetujuan karena, mereka juga merasa kalau daerah tersebut ada, perang antara dua Negara besar dan bersaing ini, akan pecah.

Mereka pun memusahkan Hod Archipelago bersama para warganya dari map dunia Auldrant...

N.D. 2010…

Asch, anak tertua dari keluarga Fabre, memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar kota. Tepatnya, di _Oracle_ _Knight and Lorelei Headquarter_, Daath. Wilayah dimana pusat keagamaan dan kemiliteran dilaksanakan. Lulusan dari Oracle Knight disini, rata-rata merupakan orang-orang yang ber-skill bagus. Bahkan, sebagian ada yang dimasukan langsung pada divisi _Six God General_, para anggota militer yang hebat dan berada di bawah kekuasaan pemimpin tertinggi _Lorelei_ _Headquarter_, Fon Master Ion.

Asch sekali-sekali pulang ke Kimlasca. Biasanya, saat liburan musim panas atau dingin. Dia akan belajar selama 5 tahun di Daath. Yang dilakukannya saat liburan datang di Kimlasca adalah, membantu Natalia, tunangan sekaligus putri Kimlasca untuk membangun sekolah berbasis internasional. Diperkirakan, tahun N.D 2013, sekolah tersebut akan dibuka.

Kesenangan untuk menjalankan misi 'membangun Kimlasca menjadi lebih baik' bersama Natalia, harus dihiasi oleh kesedihan.

N.D 2011…

Diketahui, anak kedua Duke Fabre dan Susanne, Luke Fon Fabre, menderita suatu penyakit parah. Selama setahun dia mudah sakit-sakitan dan mudah pingsan. Saat diperiksa, ternyata, dia mengalami penyakit yang tidak diketahui sehingga membuat kerja organ-organ dalamnya kurang baik. Divonis, Luke tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 20 tahun atau tepatnya, N.D 2020…

N.D. 2015…

Saat Asch berumur 15 tahun, dia dinyatakan lulus dengan hasil memuaskan dari _Oracle_ _Knight_. Dia ditawarkan menjadi salah satu kandidat _Six God General_ oleh guru besarnya, Van Grants. Tetapi, dia menolak dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kimlasca dengan alasan, membantu mengembangkan pertahanan di Kimlasca dan membantu Natallia untuk membantu mengembangkan sekolah bernama Abyss Academy yang baru dibuka 2 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah sampai di Kimlasca, dia lebih sering berdiam diri di kamar dan membaca berbagai macam buku. Hingga saat…

N.D. 2016…

Asch memasuki sekolah umum tingkat SMA di Abyss Academy dan menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS –Bahkan ketua- disana. Diluar dugaan, adik kembarnya, Luke Fon Fabre, mengikuti dia masuk Abyss Academy yang bertempat diluar wilayah ibu kota Kimlasca, Baticul. Natalia dan Asch memang sengaja membangun sekolah mereka di sebuah daerah dekat Kaitzur agar semua pelajar dapat bersekolah disana. Baik dari Malkuth, Daath, dan Kimlasca itu sendiri.

Karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari ibu kota kedua Negara, maka, para pelajar hanya pulang ke kampung halamannya sekali-kali. Karena alasan tersebut, Natalia dan Asch membangun sebuah asrama di daerah pelajar tersebut. Karena harus diajarkan mandiri, maka sekolah disini hanyalah sekolah tingkat menengah atas.

Awalnya, Asch menolak Luke untuk mengikuti dia. Tetapi, Luke tetap keras kepala dan ingin sekolah bersama Asch. Asch yang mengetahui tentang penyakit Luke, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya, dia memperbolehkan Luke untuk sekolah bersama dia. Tetapi, _servant_ sekaligus sahabatnya, Guy Cecil, harus tetap ikut dengannya. Dia harus terus dipantau apabila tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh.

"Ok, Asch! Sekarang, mohon kerja samanya, ya!" ucap Luke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diclamer: Bandai Namco<br>**_

**Pain of Affection  
><strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"… ch!"<p>

"… Sch!"

"ASCH! Ayo! Bangun!" ucap saudara kembarku yang wajahnya sudah tepat diatas wajahku.

"Luke… Bisa gak cara bangunnya lebih bagus dari ini? Kau mau membuatku shock jantung, kah?" ucapku sambil mengangkat tubuh agar bisa duduk di kasur.

Luke menyeringai sambil menarik selimutku dan melipatnya. "Lho? Kenapa? Yang penting, bukan Natalia, kan? Kalau Natalia yang seperti itu, baru kau boleh shock jantung!"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Kesalku dan Luke hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan menuju meja dimana biasa aku dan dia membuat kopi.

Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan kerjaku yang sangat berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan, kemeja sekolah digantung sembarangan di sekitar ruangan, cucian gelas –yang hampir semuanya bekas minum kopi- menumpuk. Sebenarnya, hal ini wajar untuk anak lelaki yang tinggal sendiri. Tapi, ini terjadi di tempat yang gak wajar… Ya, ruangan kerjaku dimana aku menjabat sebagai ketua osis di Abyss Academy ini.

Karena pandanganku yang sangat pendek –akibat membaca buku sambil tidur keseringan-, aku mengambil kacamataku yang kuletakan disebelah kasur yang efisien ini. Kasur dari sebuah sofa empuk yang merupakan sofa lipat sehingga saat dibuka lipatannya, bisa berubah menjadi sebuah kasur yang nyaman. Bukannya aku gak punya rumah tetapi, karena rutinitas yang sangat padat selama 24 jam ini, tidak bisa seenaknya aku meninggalkan ruangan kerjaku sebelum tugas-tugas ketua OSIS selesai.

Bagaimana rasanya seharian –kira-kira, 20 jam sehari,- duduk terus untuk melakukan rutinitas menjadi pelajar-ketua OSIS-mengurus kepenerusan keluarga Fabre?

_Pasti pegal sekali, bukan?_

"Waaa!"

Teriakan Luke menghancurkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan berlari mendekati Luke yang sedang memegang jarinya.

"Luke! Kenapa?"

"Ja… Jariku kena teko panas…" Lemas Luke.

Gawat! Karena kaget tadi, Luke sedikit lemas.

Ya, Luke mempunyai jantung yang lemah. Ada kejadian seperti tadi saja, dia sudah pusing dan lemas. Karena itu, dia sering pingsan apalagi, jika dia kecapean. Setiap pulang dari sekolah saja, dia sudah memegang pintu ruanganku dan hampir jatuh.

Aku memegang pundak Luke agar dia bisa mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya. Kunyalakan keran air disebelah kompor kecil yang digunakan untuk memasak air di teko tadi. "Luke, masukan tanganmu ke air dingin ini!" seruku.

Luke memasukan tangannya dengan pelan ke air dingin itu. Perlahan, tatapan kesakitannya, telah berubah menjadi sedikit tenang. Tampaknya, berkat air dingin ini, suhu di jari yang terkena teko itu, sudah normal.

Aku mengambil plaster saat Luke masih mendinginkan tangannya di washtafel.

Tapi, ucapanku untuk menyuruh adikku mengeringkan tangannya itu tidak didengar…

Adik? Aku tidak mengakui orang bodoh ini sebagai adikku! Dia hanyalah orang yang manja dan tidak bisa mandiri! Dia so bisa padahal tidak bisa. Dan yang terparah, apa-apaan ini? Dia tinggal denganku di markas OSIS? _Please, somebody don't tell me if this real!_

"Luke… Kenapa kau ikut tinggal di markas OSIS, sih? Sudah bagus kau tinggal di asrama bareng ama Guy. Kok, milih disini? " kesalku.

Luke membuatkan kopi untukku dan membawakannya padaku yang sudah terduduk di kasur. "Aku ingin mencoba mandiri! Aku tidak mau terikat dengan peraturan keluarga yang harus ini dan itu…"

"Hm? Memang, peraturan apa saja yang mengikat-"

"Ah? Aku baru ingat! Tadi pagi, ada yang mengirimkan surat permohonan misi pada kita! Lihat!" ceria Luke setelah berdiri dan mengambil sebuah map coklat dari atas meja sebelah pintu masuk kamarku tanpa merasa salah kalau dia tidak menghiraukanku. Kamarku ini bukanlah kamar pribadi. Hanyalah sebuah ruangan dimana seorang kaichou biasanya berkerja. Karena aku seorang _hardworker_ –kata teman-teman-, maka aku memutuskan untuk membeli sofa yang bisa diubah menjadi sebuah kasur.

Oh ya… Tentang misi? Anggota OSIS disini bukanlah anggota OSIS biasa. Anggota yang disini merupakan orang-orang yang berbeda dari orang pada umumnya. Contohnya?

Tear Grants, adik kandung dari Master Van, guru besarku di Daath. Dia mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang diluar rata-rata. Kekuatan heal-nya sungguh luar biasa. Ditambah dengan serangan-serangannya yang ber-demage besar. Dia menggunakan _seventh fonom_ sebagai sumber kekuatannya.

Natallia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvadelar. Jangan ditanya mengenai dia! Seorang putri Kimlasca –dan tunanganku- yang ikut belajar disini. Dia membangun klub memanah di Kimlasca dan mempunyai banyak murid. Selain itu, dia adalah seorang putri yang disegani oleh rakyat-rakyatnya. Tapi, sayangnya _image_ memasaknya, begitu BURUK!

Jade Curtiss. Seorang _Necromancer_ dan Pembina OSIS. _You know?_ Jangan sekali-kali kalian berurusan dengan orang ini! Dibalik kacamatanya, dia merupakan orang yang kejam. Tidak segan-segan menggunakan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan! Tetapi, dia mempunyai kepandaian yang luar biasa! Dia aja bisa menghapal frekuensi yang deretan angkanya mencapai… 12 lebih mungkin? Padahal, umurnya sudah tua! 35 tahun!

Anise Tatlin. Anggota dari _Oracle_ _Knight_ pengawas Florian, saudaranya Ion sang Fon Master. Umurnya 13 tahun dan tentu dia tidak bersekolah di sekolah ini. Dia hanya numpang eksis dan ikut misi dengan Florian. Yah… Hitung-hitung, ini sebuah misi untuk mendapatkan uang! Kekuatannya paling berbeda diantara yang lain. Dia bisa mengendalikan boneka dan menjadi sangat besar dan mengerikan bernama Tokunaga.

Guy Cecil, servant dari keluarga Fon Fabre. Dia sengaja kusuruh datang dan mengawasi Luke karena apabila aku tidak ada di tempat, dia bisa menjaga Luke yang sewaktu-waktu mudah pingsan. Dia terlihat sangat ramah. Tetapi, aku merasa ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan olehnya. Dan rahasia itu, mungkin bisa membawa mala petaka bagi semua di masa depan. Aku harus mengawasinya terus secara seksama.

Dan terakhir…

Florian, saudaranya Fon master Ion dan tampang mirip sekali dengannya. Tetapi sifatnya berbeda jauh sekali. Ada mungkin 180 derajat. Florian lebih terkesan ceria –lebih dari Ion- dan sedikit ceroboh serta riweuh. Karena tubuhnya cukup rentang, dia selalu menjalankan misi dengan Anise, pengawasnya.

Tampaknya… Perkenalan sudah cukup… Mari kita mulai saja ceritanya. Lama-lama, mulutku pe-

"Asch!"

Tuh orang… Ada apa lagi, coba? Dia sudah memanggilku pagi ini dalam waktu 10 menit, 3 kali! "Apa, Luke!"

"Yang mau melaksanakan misi ini, ada berapa orang?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

Aku menjawab dengan menghela napas sambil meminum kopikku. "Memang, seperti apa misinya? Aku belum membaca surat itu!"

Luke memberikan suratnya padaku dan aku mulai membacanya dengan posisi yang sudah enak. Menyender di sofa empuk dengan kaki menyila serta meminum kopi yang hangat.

"Misi dari pemimpin kota Karterbug. Katanya, pergerakan monster di Mountain Roneal berada di level paling tinggi diantara 20 tahun terakhir. Dia ingin kita menyeledikinya. Sekiranya 3-4 orang dibutuhkan dalam misi ini. Ok Luke, sekarang… siapa yang lagi free?"

Luke dengan riangnya menjawab, "Tidak ada~"

BRRRUUUSSSSHHHH

Dengan ucapan Luke yang membuat shock itu, kopi dengan indahnya muncrat keluar dari mulutku. Aku tercengang. "Apa?"

Luke mengangguk. "Ya… Natallia dan Jade menjalankan misi di Engeve. Katanya, ada penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh monster-monster. Anise dan Florian sedang berada di Daath karena misi dari Fon master Ion. Tear sedang ada perlu di Yulia City, kampung halamannya. Yang tersisa, hanyalah kau dan Guy…"

"AKU GAK MAU!"

Luke terdiam melihatku yang tiba-tiba teriak. Ya! Bagaimana lagi! Aku yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan menjadi panda harus menerima misi? Mending aku tidur di sofa untuk menghilangkan mata pandaku ini! Aku so belagu sebagai anak kelas 2? Biarin! Yang penting, aku bisa tidur dan aku ketua OSIS disini!

"Ta… Tapi…" gagap Luke.

"Tear malam ini kan balik dari Yulia City-nya? Suruh dia besok ama Guy menjalankan misi di Keterbu-"

Krrringg…

Lho? Tumben ada telepon yang langsung nyambung ke ruangan ketua? Yang langsung nyambung ke ketua tanpa perantara, biasanya anak OSIS nih… Aku punya firasat buruk!

"Halo? Asch disini!" jawabku sambil mengangkat telepon.

Dari seberang terdengar suara cewek yang sedikit panik. "Asch! Begini… Aku tidak bisa kembali kesana malam ini. Ternyata, ada kejadian mendadak dimana aku harus memberikan sesuatu pada Fon Master Ion dari kakek besok hari. Sedangkan, hari ini aku _full time_ mengurus Yulia City. Bolehkah aku minta izin 1 hari lagi? besok aku akan pulang malam bersama Florian yang berada di Daath. Ok?"

Aku terdiam. entah mau kesal atau mau seneng. Kesal karena saat diperlukan, ternyata dia minta izin untuk mengundurkan waktu pulang. Senangnya, dia sudah memberitahukan padaku kalau dia mau libur LAGI. aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kakek dari Tear adalah pemimpin dari Yulia City dan seorang _Watcher_ berbakat. Mungkin statusnya itu setara dengan Fon Master.

"Anu… Asch?"

Aku menghela napas. "Ok… Tapi, selesai urusan di Daath besok, kau langsung saja ke Karterburg. Kita dapat misi disana! Ok?"

"Baik!" jawab Tear

Telepon pun ditutup. Aku mengehela napas lagi dan duduk di kursi kerjaku. Kusimpan cangkir kopiku disebelah laptop dan aku menyalakannya. Luke mendekatiku. "Jadinya, Asch?"

"Besok aku berangkat ama Guy pagi-pagi. Tolong hubungi Guy. Malamnya, Tear akan menyusul ke Karterburg. Nanti kita bertiga ke Mountain Roneal untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jelasku.

"Asch… Aku boleh ikut?"

CTTAAKK

Aku terdiam. Tidak sengaja, jariku memencet tombol keyboard dengan kencang hingga setengah halaman tertulis huruf 'a' semua.

"Apa maksudmu, Luke?"

Luke mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingin ikut serta dalam misi i-"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriakku.

Luke terdiam dan gemetaran. "Ke… Kenapa, Asch?"

"Pertama, kau hanyalah seketaris pembantuku disini. Kedua, sadar _body_! Tubuhmu itu sangat lemah. Bisa-bisa kau menjadi penghalang saat kita sampai di Sylvana mengingat daerah sana intesintas salju turun sangat tinggi. Kau bisa-bisa mati kedinginan"jelasku.

Terliat, Luke tertunduk. Mungkin dia kesal karena kutolak request-nya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Walau aku tidak suka dengan orang ini, tetapi dia masih keluargaku terlebih, dia adik kembarku.

"Izinkanlah, Asch!" seru seseorang dari pintu masuk ruanganku.

Aku menengok dan seorang cowok berambut pirang sedang berdiri di pinggir pintu. Orang itu sudah tidak asing bagi kita. Ya, Guy Cecil.

Guy berjalan memasuki ruanganku dan duduk di sofa yang telah dilipat oleh Luke saat aku ke kamar mandi tadi. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Hah? Apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Biarkan Luke ikut misi ini denganmu. Kasihan kan dia terus terkurung di mansion selama 16 tahun?" ucap lembut Guy.

"Kalian teralu memanjakannya!"

Aku menyisir poniku yang panjang lalu membalikan wajahku dan melihat Luke yang terus melihatku. Aku menghela napas dan menjawab "Ok, kau boleh ikut!"

Luke pun loncat kegirangan. Kesenangannya terhenti saat aku mengacungkan tangan kananku. "Tetapi, ada satu syarat!"

"Apa?" tanya Luke penasaran.

"Jangan paksakan diri lebih dari ini! Kau cukup diam di penginapan dan jangan ikut ke sumber masalahnya, Ok?"

Luke mengangguk.

Tapi, aku yakin… Luke hanya mengangguk di luar. Sebenarnya, di dalam dia mungkin sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ok… Persiapkan barang-barang kalian! Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Karterbug! Aku akan menghubungi walikota-nya sekarang!"

Akhirnya, waktu kami berangkat, tiba. Pesawat Albiore telah terpakir dengan rapih di Kaitzur Naval Port. Pesawat multi fungsi yang bisa berlayar di laut dan terbang di langit ini, dipilotin oleh seorang pilot muda bernama Ginji. Dia berasal dari Sheridan. Cukup jauh dari Sheridan menuju Kaitzur Naval Port.

Dengan menggunakan kereta kuda, kami berangkat dari Kaitzur menuju Port.

"Selamat siang, tuan Asch! Saya sudah menunggu anda disini!" senyum Ginji menyambut kedatangan kita.

Aku mengangguk dan menaiki tangga dimana kita akan masuk ke tempat duduk penumpang.

Luke melihat kiri kanan dengan raut wajah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat. Eh bentar… Dia memang baru pertama kali naik pesawat. Habisnya, dari Baticul ke Kaitzur Naval Port kemudian ke sekolah, dia menggunakan Ferry bukan? Sudah _mah_, dia mabuk laut dan sampai di sekolah, langsung demam 3 hari 3 malam. Hh… *menghela napas

"Ah? Tuan Luke ikut serta ya dalam misi kali ini?" senyum Ginji saat menyambut kami.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dimana Luke berjalan. "Ya. Dia merengek-rengek ingin ikut misi ini."

Luke yang mendengar itu, menggembungkan pipinya dan bergumam. "Seenaknya aja kau ngomong begitu! Aku gak merengek-rengek kok! Kamunya aja yang lebay, Asch!"

Aku mengembalikan wajahku dan mengejek si bodoh itu. "Baka!"

Setelah siap, Ginji menarik kemudinya dan menerbangkan Albiore-nya ke Karterburg. Sesampai di Karterburg, kami langsung berjalan menuju hotel dimana kami sudah booking.

"Woaa… Asch… Ini apa?" Tanya Luke dengan polosnya.

Ditangannya ada sebuah bola putih yang dingin dan lucu *baginya*. Ya, dia baru pertama kali melihat salju. Tidak kusangka reaksinya akan seperti ini. Dia sedikit mo-*plak

_Asch! Tenangkan dirimu!_

"Itu salju! Terbuat dari Kristal es yang membeku di awan dan turun sebagai salju." Jelasku.

"Jadi, bisa dimakan?" polos Luke.

"Bisa dimakan. Kalau kau mau mati!" angkuhku.

Aku memalingkan badanku dan terus berjalan menuju hotel diikuti Guy dan Luke di belakang.

Setelah _check in_ dan mendapat kamar, Luke langsung berbaring di kasur. Ya, mungkin dia sudah lemas dengan perjalanan yang cukup jauh. 8 jam lebih menuju Katerburg dan suhunya yang berbeda dratis dengan suhu biasanya. Luke tidak kuat dengan hal seperti itu. Makanya, aku tidak pernah mengajaknya menjalankan misi selama ini walau _skill-nya_ lumayan.

"Luke, tidak apa?" Tanya Guy.

Luke melihat pada Guy yang berada di sampingnya. "Ti… Tidak apa! Cuma sesak kok…"

Aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan dinginku. Jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Waktunya untuk bertemu dengan walikota karterburg. Kulangkahkan kakikku menuju pintu keluar.

"Asch, mau kemana?" Tanya Luke.

"Rumah Walikota!" jawabku cepat

BLAAMM…

(LUKE POV)

Guy terdiam di sebelahku. Dia hanya sibuk mengupasi apel menggunakan pisau kecil milik hotel untukku. Setelah selesai mengupasnya dan menyimpan diatas piring serta disuguhi padaku, aku melihatnya. "Ne… Guy!"

"Hm?" senyumnya.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Selama aku hidup, yang mau tersenyum padaku hanyalah Guy dan Ibu. Ayah… Dia hanya melihatku sebagai pengganggu dan penghalang. Asch… Dia tidak mnganggapku sebagai adiknya. Mungkin, Asch selama ini menganggapku sebagai orang lain yang mengganggunya.

Aku melihat Guy. Tetapi, napasku begitu berat dan pandanganku tidak jelas. Perubahan suhu dratis ini memang membuat tubuhku menjadi kacau. Tubuhku memang lemah semenjak aku berumur 11 tahun. Suatu penyakit yang tidak diketahui, menyerang tubuhku dan membuat kerja organ tubuhku menjadi lambat terutama jantung. Dan diperkirakan… Umurku hanya sampai 20 tahun…

"Luke? Apakah kau merasa tidak enak?" heran Guy.

Lamunanku terbuyar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak… Guy…"

Guy menyuapiku dengan pelan. Aku menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut yang tebal agar suhu tubuhku tidak turun. Aku mulai bertanya pada Guy mengenai pertanyaan yang terus meliputi pikiranku. "Guy… Apa Asch benci padaku?"

Guy heran. "Luke? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku mengunyah apel dengan pelan. "Habis… Asch selalu terlihat kesal jika aku bersamanya… Apalagi hari ini… Dia tidak melihatku setiap aku berbicara padanya. Apa aku punya salah padanya, Guy? Apakah… Kehadiranku itu… Tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang?"

Guy menutup matanya dan mengelus-elus rambutku. "Luke… Orang-orang tidak membencimu. Mereka menyayangimu hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlihatkan rasa sayang mereka padamu…"

"Tapi Guy! Mereka… Mereka selalu tidak mau berbicara denganku! Senyum saja tidak pernah!"

Air mataku mulai keluar. Kenapa? Kenapa aku cengeng begini? "Ke.. Kenapa, Guy?"

Guy memelukku dengan pelan sambil masih tetap mengelus kepalaku. "Luke… Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu terutama Asch. Ingatlah apa yang telah ia lakukan semua untukmu…"

"Untukku?" heranku.

Guy mengangguk. "Selama ini dia mengerjakan laporan OSIS karena tidak mau membuatmu teralu capek. Dia tidak ingin penyakitmu kambuh karena kecapaian."

"Bernarkah itu, Guy?" tanyaku.

Guy tersenyum. "Benar. Dia sendiri yang cerita padaku. Itu menandakan kalau dia sayang padamu, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Yang terdengar dariku hanya napas beratku. Guy menghapus air mataku dan menyenderkan tubuhku pada kasur dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Istirahatlah! Istirahat yang banyak agar besok kau bisa ikut dengan kami ke Mountain Roneal!"

AKu mengangguk dan mulai menutup mataku. Tangan Guy masih memegang kepalaku hingga pikiranku sepenuhnya tertidur dan dalam penglihatanku… Aku melihat kalau Asch sedang berada di depanku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

_"Asch nii-san…"_

(NORMAL POV)

Asch terdiam di depan pintu kamar hingga tidak ada suara Luke. Asch menghela napas dan mulai berjalan menuju lift. Saat menunggu lift, Guy datang menghampirinya. Asch melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Guy?" kesalnya.

Guy tersenyum. "Tadi kau diam di depan ruangan, kan?"

Asch memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak! Aku tadi bertemu dengan temanku di depan kamar sebelah dan kami-"

BRAAKK

Guy mendorong tubuh Asch hingga menabrak tembok sebelah lift. "GUY! APA YANG-"

"Asch! Tidak usah kau bohong! Sudah cukup bohong sampai sini!"

Asch mendorong tubuh Guy tetapi tidak berpengaruh. Guy malah semakin mendekat. Tatapannya terlihat begitu marah saat melihat Asch berada dibawahnya.

"Luke sudah cukup menderita karena kebohonganmu selama ini. Kau seharusnya tidak usah membohonginya!"

"GUY! MENJAUH-"

"Asch! Bilang secara jujur padanya!"

Asch terdiam. Dia mendorong dengan pelan tubuh Guy dan mau terangkat. "Aku tidak bisa… Guy!"

"Asch!" seru Guy. Asch berjalan menuju dalam lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Biarkan dia madiri dan merasakan bagaimana susahnya hidup…" ucap Asch saat pintu lift tertutup.

Guy hanya bisa menggertak dan memukul tembok dengan kepalan tangannya.

Di dalam lift, Asch menerawang ke langit-langit lift. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia pun menutup matanya.

"Sial…"

Sesampai di lobby, Asch mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah kursi tunggu. Ternyata, itu adalah walikota Karterburg. Seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik dengan rambut pirangnya. "Selamat datang di Karterburg, Asch-san!" ucapnya.

XXX

(LUKE POV)

"Nii-san!" ucapku saat Asch tiba dari Daath.

Asch saat berumur 13 tahun kembali dari Daath untuk merayakan liburan musim dingin. Setiap musim dingin dan musim panas, dia pasti kembali dari sana.

"Luke! Jangan lari!" serunya.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terus berlari menuju tempat ia berdiri dan berusaha memeluknya. Tetapi, tali sepatuku lepas dan aku terjatuh. Asch menghela napas dan membantuku berdiri serta menggendongku.

"Nii-san kuat!" senyumku.

Asch menghela napas lagi. "Panggil aku Asch, Luke!"

Aku tersenyum. "Asch nii-sa-"

"Tuan Asch!" ucap seorang maid dari belakangku. Asch melihat maid yang mendekati kami. "Ada apa?" ucap dingin Asch.

"Anda lebih baik bertemu dengan ayahanda! Dia sudah menunggu anda di _drawing room."_ Jelas maid itu.

Raut wajah Asch saat itu terlihat cukup kesal. Berbeda saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi. "Apa Luke boleh dibawa?"

"Katanya 'tidak'. Dia ingin berdua saja dengan anda!"

Aku tertunduk dan cemberut. Rasanya cukup kesal. Padahal kami saudara tetapi, kenapa hanya Asch yang dipanggil. Asch yang sadar akan ekspresiku itu, menghela napas dan mengelus-elus rambutku. "Aku Cuma sebentar kok! Nanti kita main lagi, OK?"

Aku tersenyum. "HM!"

Asch berjalan menuju _drawing room._ Dengan pelan, kuikuti dia dan saat dia memasuki ruangan, aku berhenti didepan pintu dan menguping. Walau itu perbuatan yang tidak boleh tapi, aku harus melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak dianggap.

"…Sch… U… Ah… tang…"

Sial! Suara ayah gak jelas! Bagaimana aku mendengarnya?

"Ya, Ayah!"

Suara Asch terdengar! Berarti, dia berada di dekat pintu.

"Langsung saja! Asch, ini mengenai Luke!" ucap ayah.

_Aku?_

"Ada apa dengannya, Ayah?" terdengar suara Asch meninggi.

Ayah menghela napas. "Luke… Dia hanya bisa hidup hingga umur 20 tahun…"

_Apa? Aku? Aku hanya bisa sampai 20 tahun?_

Asch menghela napas. "Kenapa ayah bilang ini padaku?"

"Karena, kamu harus tahu semua ini!"

Kenapa? Kenapa ayah memberitahukannya pada Asch? Ke… Kenapa tidak padaku? Dadaku sakit. Napasku berat. Pandanganku sudah mulai kabur. Aku harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Ta… Tapi, kakikku tidak mau bergerak… Kenapa?

Tubuhku oleng. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan tubuhku saat itu. Aku pun terjatuh saat mau berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Orang-orang langsung mendekatiku dan membantuku untuk bertahan. Asch pun langsung keluar dari ruangan dan berlari mendekatiku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Dia memegang tanganku yang sedang mengepal dadaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan.

"A… Asch…"

"Luke! Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu!"

Asch mengangkat tubuhku hingga ke kamar. Saat itu, pikiranku kosong. Apakah gara-gara ini semua, umurku hanya bisa mencapai 20 tahun? Lalu, kegelisahan Asch ini adalah kegelisahan palsu yang disuruh oleh ayah yang diperlihatkan padaku?

Dadaku semakin sakit dan sesampai di kamar, tim medis yang sudah bersiaga, langsung memeriksaku. Tanganku terus menggegam tangan Asch. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku terus merasakan genggamannya hingga mataku tertutup.

"A… Sch…"

"Luke! Kau pasti akan sembuh! Aku yakin itu!" yakinnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima… Ka… Sih…"

Aku tertidur dan merasakan kalau tim medis telah selesai memberikan pertolongannya padaku. Oksigen menutupi mulutku dan infus tersambung di tanganku. Saat kututup mataku, aku merasakan tangan halus mengusap rambutku.

"Cepatlah sembuh… Luke…"

Ah… Itu terjadi padaku 5 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, hal itu terjadi lagi sekarang. Di tengah tidurku, aku merasakan tangan itu lagi. Tangan yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat orang di depanku. Orang yang sangat mirip denganku lagi mengelus-elus rambutku sambil berbicara dengan orang yang di depannya.

"Asch…"

Asch kaget dan melihatku. Dia menghentikan tangannya dan memegang bantal disampingku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Asch menghela napas. "Syukurlah…"

Guy tersenyum kecil dan berbicara kembali pada Asch. "Jadi, rencana kita bagaimana?"

Asch mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Begini… Aku dapat kabar dari walikota kalau monster yang berasal dari Mountain Roneal sudah hampir mendekati kota. Kita disuruh mencegah agar monster itu tidak sampai masuk kedalam kota."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Guy.

Asch menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki disebelahku. Ternyata, selama aku tertidur, dia terus duduk disini dan memegang tanganku.

"Kita akan masuk ke tempat dimana passage ring Mountain Roneal berada. Dari situ, kita akan menyelidiki kenapa monster-monster berjalan menuju kota. Selain itu, sebagian akan berjaga disini apabila ada monster yang masuk kemari."

Guy menghela napas. "Tapi, kalau seperti itu rencananya, Asch… Kekuatan tempur di Mountain Roneal akan berkurang dratis. Monster-monster disana termaksud monster kuat, bukan?"

Asch menundukkan kepalanya dan melihatku. Aku mengangkat alisku. Dieluslah rambutku dengan tangannya. Aneh… Ini tidak seperti Asch yang biasanya… Tatapannya… Sedikit lebih lembut.

"Guy… Apakah disini ada tentara Malkuth yang berjaga?" Tanya Asch.

Guy mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Terlebih lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Banyaknya armada ditingkatkan."

Asch menutup matanya. "Hh… Baiklah kalau begitu."

Asch berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Kita akan berangkat besok langsung menuju Mountain Roneal."

"Semuanya?" tanyaku.

Asch tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, semua!"

Guy melihat kami berdua dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia melemaskan tubuhnya hingga bunyi tulang-tulangnya. "Ok. Kita masih punya waktu untuk bersantai! Aku mau menghirup udara segar dulu diluar sekalian menunggu Tear. Bersantailah kalian berdua!"

Pintu pun ditutup dan Asch mendekatiku. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali!"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa, Asch!"

Asch tersenyum kecil. Dia duduk disebelahku dan menggegam tanganku. Aku heran dengan yang terjadi padanya. Dia terlihat baik padaku. Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidur tadi?

"Asch… Kenapa kau…"

"Luke!"

Aku berhenti berbicara. "… Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sembrono!"

Asch mengangkat wajahnya. "Dan aku akan berjanji padamu… Kalau aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu bagaimana pun juga! Jika bisa, aku ingin penyakit itu berpindah padaku."

Aku kaget dengan ucapan Asch. Aku menarik badanku untuk bangkit dan memarahi Asch. "Asch! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau sudah dikasih tubuh sehat! Kau juga sudah ditunjuk sebagai penerus keluarga Fabre! Jika kau tidak ada, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?"

Asch terdiam dan terus melihatku walau aku tertunduk. "… Dan pasti… Natallia akan sedih…"

Asch mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus air mataku yang tanpa sadar keluar. Dia tersenyum. "Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, tidak apa! Natallia juga pasti akan mengerti!"

"Asch… Cukup..."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu…"

Aku tertunduk. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memukulnnya. Tetapi, tenagaku tidak kuat. Pundakku gemetaran dan itu terhenti saat Asch memelukku.

"Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik. Tapi, jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, pasti akan kulakukan… Walau itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

_Asch… Cukup!_

"Luke…"

_Asch…_

Pandanganku buram. Kesadaranku mulai hilang. Aku merasakan dileherku ada sesuatu yang menusukku. "Asch… Ke… Na…"

"Selamat tidur, Luke!"

(NORMAL POV)

Luke yang merasa sesuatu menusuk di lehernya, mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan tertidur di pangkuan Asch. Asch membaringkan Luke di kasur dan ia berjalan menuju jendela. Ia melihat salju turun dengan pelan. Tetapi, Asch dikagetkan dengan kerumunan orang yang berlari dari arah pintu masuk kota. Asch membuka jendela dan keluar ke balkon.

"OI! Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada monster!"

"Monster?" heran Asch.

Saat ia melihat kearah yang ditunjukan oleh warga, dia dikagetkan oleh monster besar yang menyerupai pohon dan serigala-serigala dewasa. Asch menggertak dan berlari masuk untuk mengambil senjatanya yang berupa shotgun dan pedang. Sebelum pergi, Asch melihat Luke yang tertidur di kasur. Asch tersenyum. "Mimpi yang indah, Luke!"

BLAAM

_Asch?_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>Ran: yap.. Fic pertamaku di fandom TOA… mungkin.. terkesan AschLuke.. Tapi, mereka hanyalah adik kakak dimana Asch sedikit OOC dengan sifat <em>hyperprotective<em> pada Luke.

Asch: kau bisa-bisa membuat para pembaca geli.

Ran: tapi fic ini memang gk ada unsur yaoi atau shounen ai kok… Cuma friendship ama family!

Asch: Yah… Yah.. Whatheverlah…

Luke: Tapi Ran... kau selalu menjadikan aku korban? apa salahku?

Ran: Gak ada. Cuma, asyik aja melihatmu seperti ini!

Luke: Kau kejaaammm!

Guy: Ckck...

Ran: Ehm… Maaf kalau fic ini terkesan maksa dan banyak salah penulisan -terutama jika anda menemukan nama academy yang tiba-tiba berubah ==" Saya yakin ada di suatu tempat di fic ini... Kalau anda sadar, mohon bantuannya untuk memberitahukannnya =="-. Mengingat ini fic pertama yang dibuat di fandom TOA ini ==a dan aku terakhir main TOA sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Aku memang mau membuat cerita dimana Asch dan Luke ada saudara kembar. Dan maafkan aku ya telah membuatmu menjadi sakit-sakittan begini, Luke… Ok… tidak banyak cuap-cuap. Jika berkenan, kalian boleh meninggalkan pesan-pesannya di kotak review mengingat, aku baru bangun dari writers block. Ok… ja'mata!


	2. Chapter 2

Asch berlari menuju pintu keluar hotel. Di luar hotel, terlihat Guy yang sedang melawan monster-monster itu. Dia pun berlari mendekatinya untuk membantunya. Dikeluarkanlah senapan miliknya dari belakang tubuhnya dan mengarahkannya pada monster-monster yang sedang dilawan oleh Guy.

Dalam sekejap, monster yang ditembak oleh AK-47 milik Asch, mati dan menghilang. Guy melihat kebelakangnya untuk memastikan siapa yang menolongnya. Dia pun memanggil nama orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Asch…"

"Maaf, aku telat!" ucap Asch.

Guy mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa! Kau mengurus Luke dulu kan? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah tidur! Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja bangun nanti. _By the way, _kenapa mereka ada disini? Bukannya, sebuah monster tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke kota? Kemana para penjaga?" tanya Asch sambil menyerang monster-monster yang mendekatinya. Kali ini, Asch menggunakan pedangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku curiga kalau mereka kualahan karena jumlah monster yang banyak sehingga sebagian dapat masuk ke kota…" jelas Guy.

"Sial… Mereka tidak berguna! Demon fag!" kesal sang ketua OSIS berambut merah tersebut dengan mengeluarkan salah satu jurusnya.

Serangan yang mereka lancarkan berhasil mengenai monster dengan telak. Tetapi, walau mereka terus-menerus menyerang para monster yang mendekati, tetap saja jumlah monster itu tidak berkurang. Lebih parahnya lagi, para monster lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sial… Kalau begini terus, tenaga kita akan berku-" keluh Asch dan terpotong saat dia mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing mendekati mereka.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze__..._

Para monster pun yang mendengar nyanyian _Yulia Hymmn _itu tumbang dan tergeletak di tanah. Asch dan Guy hanya terdiam hingga para monster benar-benar tumbang dan kemudian menghilang. Mereka menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat temannya yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Akhirnya… Kau datang… Tear…" ucap Asch sambil membenarkan napasnya yang sudah kacau.

Tear berjalan mendekati Asch dan Guy yang sedang mengatur napas masing-masing, "Maafkan saya terlambat… Ketua!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diclamer: Bandai Namco<strong>_

**Pain of Affection**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Tear melihat keadaan sekitar yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Di depannya berceceran darah para monster yang telah dibasmi oleh Guy dan Asch. Tear melihat lurus kedepannya dan tidak melihat ada monster yang datang kembali. Dia pun berjalan mendekati ketuanya.<p>

"Ketua, apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa para monster bisa masuk kedalam kota?" tanyanya.

Asch menggelengkan kepalanya. Dimasukanlah pedangnya kedalam sarung di pinggang kirinya. "Entah! Aku juga bingung. Bukannya ada penjaga di pintu masuk kota. Kenapa dia tidak menjaga dengan benar pintu ini? Jadi saja monster ini berkeliaran disini!"

Tear menghela napas dan melihat kebelakangnya dimana para warga Katerburg sedang bersembunyi di rumah-rumah atau balik bangunan daerah mereka berada. "Apakah ada yang terluka?"

Asch mengikuti Tear dengan melihat kearah yang sama. "Tidak! Semua warga berhasil melindungi dirinya dari serangan tadi. Kalau ada, orang yang terluka sudah dibawa ke tempat perawatan. Sekarang, kita harus menyelidiki kenapa ini bisa terjadi!"

Guy memegang dagunya. "Bagaimana caranya, Asch?"

Asch memakai kacamatanya yang sebelumnya dilepas saat pertarungan. Dia pun merapihkan rambutnya yang merah panjang itu dengan cara mengikatnya ala ekor kuda. "Kita akan ke _passage ring_ Gunung Roneal sekarang!"

Tear dan Guy terkejut dengan keputusan ketuanya itu. "Apa? Bu… Bukannya, gunung tersebut terkenal dengan badai saljunya yang ganas?" heran Tear.

Guy pun menambahkan, " Lagipula, sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik, kita tinggal dulu di kota untuk malam ini. Tenaga kita sudah cukup terkuras dengan pertarungan tadi. Toh, rencana awal kita memang besok pagi bukan berangkat kesananya? Jika kau sendirian nekad, kita tidak tanggung apa yang akan terjadi disana."

Asch menghela napas. "Ada benarnya juga. Maafkan aku! Kalau begitu, istirahatkan badan kalian untuk malam ini! Besok, pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat kesana!"

Tear dan Guy menggangguk kemudian, mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk hotel untuk beristirahat malam ini. Tetapi, sebelum memasuki lift, Guy teringat sesuatu.

"Ah? Tunggu… _Passage ring_ itu bukannya tempat yang tidak bisa sembarangan dimasuki oleh orang luar, kan? Dan bukannya, tempat tersebut dikunci oleh sebuah gerbang yang telah disegel? Bagaimana kita buka segelnya?" pikirnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka bertiga memasuki lift dan memencet tombol 3 dan 4. Di dalam lift, Tear menjawab apa yang Guy khawatirkan. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah membawa Florian dan Anise kemari atas perintah Fon Master Ion. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir!"

Asch menambahkan, "Beruntungnya, Florian memiliki kemampuan yang sama di _Daatic Seal_ dan _Daatic Arte_ sama seperti Fon Master Ion. Jadi, tanpa harus membawa Fon Master Ion, kita bisa membuka tempat keramat yang disegel oleh _Daatic Seal_ dengan menggunakan Florian."

Tear mengangguk. "Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir! Mereka sudah berada di lantai 4 di kamar 403. Sebelum kubantu kalian, aku membawa mereka dulu kemari."

Suara bel tanda lift sudah mencapai sebuah lantai, berbunyi. Lantai tigalah yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian pertama. Tear dan Guy yang menginap di lantai tiga, keluar bersama-sama. Tetapi, tubuh mereka hampir bertabrakan kalau saja Guy tidak menghindar sambil gemetar.

"HIIII... Si... Silahkan... Duluan..." gemetar Guy.

Tear terdiam dan mengangguk. Keluarlah dia dari lift dan kemudian Guy. Asch hanya bisa mengkomentari Guy sebelum pintu lift sepenuhnya tutup. "Berlatihlah lagi, Guy! Hilangkan kelakuan memalukanmu!"

"Diamlah... Asch!" kesal Guy dan pintu semua tertutup.

Di dalam lift yang kosong dan hanya ada Asch seorang, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melihat langit-langit lift yang terlihat cukup mewah.

Sesampai di kamar, Asch terkejut melihat seseorang sudah duduk di sebelah Luke yang sedang tertidur. Dari belakang, dia mempunyai rambut hijau tua yang pendek dan berpakaian putih-hijau yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dia terus memperhatikan Luke.

"Tuan Florian?" tanya Asch.

Orang berambut hijau itu terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah? Asch? Selamat malam!"

"Malam! Anda tidak beristirahat di kamar anda? Lalu, Anise mana?" penasaran sang ketua OSIS. Dia membuka jaketnya dan menyimpannya di kasur yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku malas di kamar sendirian. Anise sedang beli makanan di cafe. Katanya, dia belum makan dari pagi." Jelas Florian.

"Oh... Begitu..." respek Asch.

"_Bilang aja mau mencari gebetan baru yang kaya..." _gerutu Asch.

Florian melihat Luke masih tertidur dengan tenang. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Mumpung Asch sudah datang, aku akan kembali ke begitu, aku permisi..." senyum Florian.

Asch mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah pintu tertutup, Asch duduk di kasur yang berada di sebelah kasur Luke. Dia melihat Luke dan menghela napas. Dia mengambil botol air mineral yang disimpan di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya yang masih disegel. Dibukalah tutupnya dan diteguk air segar itu. Kelelahannya melawan monster, cukup menguras air yang ada di tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa, Asch belakangan ini selalu menghela napas. Dia pun melakukan kebiasaan itu lagi. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Setelah mandi, Asch berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya ditemani secangkir kopi dan selimutnya. Dia pun duduk di bangku yang disediakan khusus duduk di balkon. Memang duduk di tempat tersebut begitu indah. Langitnya yang dipenuhi dengan bintang ditambah aurora menghiasi langit, menambah keindahan dan ketenangan malam. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari bawah dan ternyata itu Guy. Sontak, lamunan Asch buyar.

"Yo, Asch! Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Guy.

"Ah? Guy… Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Bertelanjang dada keluar kamar seperti itu… Memalukan!" komen dingin Asch.

Asch... Apakah dia sedang senang mengomentari Guy?

Guy terkejut dengan ucapan dingin dari majikannya itu. "Oi! Aku baru mandi! Lagipula… Tidak sengaja bajuku kecipratan air saat di kamar mandi… Jadi saja harus dijemur dulu…"

Asch menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya ke kursi dan membiarkan rambut merahnya terurai bebas terkena angin. Kebetulan saat itu, rambutnya basah karena dia baru keramas. Dia berpikir mungkin kalau rambutnya seperti itu, akan cepat kering. Tetapi, karena susahnya untuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang panjang, dia berpikir untuk memotong habis rambutnya. Hanya saja, dia pasti akan mendapatkan penolakan yang tegas dari keluarganya. Dia menghela napas dan kemudian mulai memanggil Guy. "Oi Guy!"

"Ya?"

"Temani aku ke cafeteria!"

Sesampai di cafeteria yang cukup sepi, Asch memilih meja dengan kursi sofa untuk 2 orang. Pelayan wanita pun mendekati mereka berdua sambil membawa buku menu dan menunggu pesanan mereka berdua. Tetapi, tatapannya sedikit berbeda saat melihat mereka menggunakan kacamata Asch kalau pipi sang pelayan sudah memerah. Apakah pesona mereka membuat pelayan itu tersipu? Asch menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung dengan cepat memesan menunya.

"Kopi panas!"

Guy mengangguk dan bilang hal yang sama dengan Asch. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan setelah menulis menu mereka, dia pun pergi dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

Asch menyenderkan tubuhnya dan membuka seleting jaket hitamnya. Terlihat dari balik jaketnya, dia memakai kaos yang cukup ketat berwarna hitam pula. Guy yang tidak memakai jaket, hanya melihat Asch dan kemudian mulai berbicara. "Ada apa, Asch? Tumben kau mengajakku hanya berdua begini."

Asch memasang tatapan tajam. Entah kesal atau apa mendengar cara bicara Guy yang seolah heran dengan perilakunya yang mengajak Guy untuk ke cafeteria duaan. "_Harusnya, biasa aja donk. Tidak usah seaneh itu cara ngomongnya!"_ Gerutu Asch di hati paling terdalam.

"Ini tentang Luke!" _To The Point _Asch.

"Luke?" heran Guy.

Asch mengangguk. "Ya… Guy, sebagai _servant_-nya, kau harus menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawa. Kau tahu, ini misi pertamanya dan kita tidak tahu, siapa musuh kita sebenarnya. Apakah hanya monster-monster biasa atau ada orang lain di balik keganjillan ini semua. Jadi aku ingin kau melindunginya terutama disaat aku kalau tidak ada bersama kalian!"

Guy mengkerutkan alisnya. Dia mengepal lengan bajunya saat menyilangkan tangannya. "Apa maksudmu, Asch? Kau jangan ngomong seperti itu! Luke sangat membutuhkanmu. Kenapa kau seperti menyerahkan nyawamu dengan mudah? Kau mau mati sebelum melihat adikmu beranjak dewasa, hah?"

Asch tertunduk. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bingung… Apa… Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Luke bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya ini? Jika tidak ada jalan lagi, aku rela menukarkan tubuh sehatku dengan tubuhnya…"

Guy menggertak. "Cih... Otakmu itu pintar, Asch! Tetapi, tidak pintar untuk memikirkan seperti ini. Kau pasti langsung menggunakan cara yang paling extreme dan bahkan tidak mung-"

"Itu mungkin saja!" potong Asch.

Keadaan hening. Keduanya saling terdiam. Pelayan yang membawa pesanan Asch dan Guy datang dan menyimpan 2 gelas cangkir di hadapan masing-masing. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Guy mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Asch mengepalkan tangannya di atas betisnya. Dia mulai berbicara. "Tapi... Jika kau meminta cara lain, tentu ada..."

"Apa?" Tanya Guy dengan cepat.

"Aku harus menjadi dokter untuk menyelidiki itu semua…"

Guy tersenyum. "Itu bagus donk! Lebih baik dari cara yang tadi. Kenapa kau tidak…"

"Tidak semudah itu, Guy!" potong Asch.

Guy terkejut. Asch memegang kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya. "Jika aku jadi dokter, aku akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Fon Fabre karena aku telah mengabaikan tanggung jawabku sebagai penerus keluarga. Alhasil, yang akan mendapatkan tanggung jawab itu adalah Luke. Tentu, itu akan membuatnya terbebani dan kesehatannya pun akan drop. Dan jika aku jadi dokter, belum tentu aku berhasil menyembuhkan Luke, bukan?"

Guy tertunduk "Itu memang benar… Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu, bukan?"

Asch menghela napas. "Tampaknya kau belum mengerti… Aku tidak akan langsung mati. Aku hanya menukarkan jiwa kami saja kok. Lagipula, kebetulan frekuensi fonon kita sama… Entah bagaimana bisa."

"Jadi?"

"N.D 2020… Aku yang akan mati…"

Guy menggertak dan kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Sial… Kenapa kau senekad ini sih?"

Asch tersenyum dengan lembut. "Kalau tidak nekad, bukan 'Asch' donk namanya!"

Guy melihat Asch dengan tatapan bingung dan kemudian menyerah. Dia mengambil cangkir kopinya yang telah ada di depannya cukup lama. "Terserah… Kau memang cukup bodoh untuk berhadapan dengan masalah adikmu ini!" ucapnya sambil menutup mata.

Asch hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan kemudian meminum kopinya.

**#LUKE POV#**

Bunyi kicauan burung membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Aku melihat kearah jendela dan sudah ada cahaya yang menggaris dari sela-sela gorden. Aku melihat ke sebelah kiriku dan melihat satu kasur yang diatasnya sudah ada orang yang mirip denganku, tertidur dengan pulas.

_Jam berapa?_

Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenakku…

Kuangkat kakikku dan melangkahi kasur kemudian berdiri di depan meja yang berada di sebelah kasurku. Kuangkat jam tanganku dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

_06.02__..._ _M__asih pagi ternyata…_

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Entah kenapa, pagi itu, badanku sangat enteng. Serasa tidak ada beban. Apakah, tidur lama ini yang membuat tubuhku enakkan. Kalau benar, apakah aku harus tidur terus agar tubuhku bisa sehat?

Kuputar shower air panas dan air dingin. Setelah suhunya pas, aku membasahi tubuhku.

_Suhu udaranya… Tidak teralu dingin. Semoga hari ini akan cerah…_

Setelah berada di kamar mandi selama 20 menit, aku keluar dengan menggenakan kaos hitam lengan panjangku dan boxer biruku. Aku melihat kakakku masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dengan perasaan heran. _Tumben sekali jam segini masih tidur. Dia memang tidur jam berapa?_

Aku mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya kemudian kuguncangkan dengan pelan. "Asch! Bangun! Sudah jam setengah tujuh lho!"

Raut wajah Asch mulai berubah dan kemudian dia membuka matanya. "Luke…"

Aku tersenyum. "Jika teralu lama tertidur, kau bisa membuat otak cairmu menjadi daging! Bangunlah dan ganti pakaian!"

Asch bangun dari posisi terlentangnya menjadi posisi duduk. Dia memegang kepalanya dan terlihat rambutnya begitu kusut. "Kepalaku pusing…"

"Apa yang terjadi malam tadi? Kau tidak 'minum' kan?" tanyaku.

Asch melihatku dengan tatapan pucatnya. Dia menjawab setelah menghela napas. "Tidak… Aku hanya… Ke cafeteria tadi malam… Habis itu… Ugh… Kepalaku…"

Aku mendekati Asch dan menghirup udara disekitar wajahnya. Expresinya tidak berubah. Aku menghirup bau yang tidak biasa dari tubuhnya. Ah… Aku tahu! Ini bau alkohol!

"Kau minum alkohol?" tanyaku.

Asch memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak…"

"Jangan bohong! Ini baunya masih tertinggal di tubuhmu! Asch, umur kita belum cukup untuk minum alcohol! Kau tahu itu bukan?". Aku tahu Asch berbohong saat itu.

"Diamlah! Kepalaku pusing! Kalau iya, kenapa? Cuma seteguk!" kesal Asch.

Aku menghela napas dan melemparnya dengan handuk yang kuambil dari tas kami. Asch menangkapnya dan melihatnya dengan lesu. Seperti orang yang tidak tahu mau melakukan apa ia selanjutnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengancingkan baju luarku yang baru selesai kupakai.

"Dasar…"

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Seperti yang diduga, Guy, Florian, Anise, dan Tear sudah _stand by_ dengan seragam sekolah di tempat kami janjian, lobby hotel. Pemandangan disana sangat menggeletik. Jika ada 3 lelaki, mungkin keadaan tidak akan seperti ini. Ya, Florian menjadi batas antara Tear dan Guy. Sialnya, di sebelah kiri Guy duduk Anise yang sedang mengamati Guy dengan dekat. Tentu, Guy hanya bisa menjauhi tubuhnya dari Anise.

"Tolong jangan dekat-dekat..." gemetar Guy.

"Guy-sama~ Kau pasti kaya~ Walau hanya sebagai servant, tetapi servant di keluarga bangsawan pasti kaya~" goda Anise.

"TIDAK! JADI SERVANT KELUARGA FABRE BEGITU MENDERITA! GAJINYA HANYA SEDIKIT!" takut Guy.

"Kau bilang apa, Guy?" ucap Asch dengan muka yang sudah ingin marah. Guy melihat kearah kami, hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran. Anise bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri serta bergoyang-goyang alanya kalau lagi malu.

"AH~ Tuan Asch! Kau sudah datang~" Sekarang giliran Asch yang digoda Anise.

Yah... Memang, Anise suka menggoda kami yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Tetapi, walau kami berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, kami tidak enak hati untuk minta uang sepeser pun pada orang tua kami. Yah... Walau nanti, warisan untuk kami begitu besar.

"Kalian telat!" protes Tear.

Ya… Dia memang suka protes jika kami punya salah. Dia memang wanita yang dingin. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang ramah padaku dan Asch.

"Ah… _Go__me__nne_, Tear! Asch tadi bangunnya telat! Habis itu dia tertidur di kamar mandi…" jelasku.

Telinga Asch langsung panas dan memerah. Dia menoleh dan mulai deh bentakkannya yang tajam nan sadis.

"Oi! Kau bilang apa tadi,bodoh? Jangan sekali-kali kau bilang hal memalukan seperti itu di depan seorang wanita!" kesalnya.

Aku membalas ucapannya yang kasar. "Dasar jidat lebar! Jangan panggil aku 'bodoh_'_! Namaku itu Luke! Lu- uhuk…"

"Luke! Tak apa?" Tanya Tear dengan khawatir dan memegang bahuku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya… Aku gak apa… Ngomong-ngomong, Florian kau juga ikut kemari?"

Florian mengangguk. "Iya! Fon Master Ion menyuruhku untuk ikut kalian. Takut-takut kalian membutuhkan kekuatanku..." senyumnya.

Ah... Senyuman Florian begitu menenangkan. Senyumannya yang sangat ceria dan tenang itu. Berbeda dengan senyuman si jidat lebar yang membuatku kesal.

"Kau bilang apa tentangku,hah?" tajam Asch.

Sial... Dia dengar!

Asch membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi kami. "Sudahlah... Ayo kita pergi! Jangan buang-buang waktu disini!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Tetapi, yang terjadi, dia malah jalan duluan di depan. Ya, memang sudah seharusnya seorang pemimpin berjalan di depan. Tetapi, apakah harus memalingkan wajahnya dari adiknya sendiri, kah?

Setelah kami keluar dari gerbang kota, kami menelusuri jalan menuju gunung Roneal yang cukup dekat dari kota. Tetapi, di perjalanan kami dihadang oleh para monster yang cukup kuat. Tapi itu tidak membuat perjalanan kami berhenti disini. Kami terus berjalan menuju gunung.

Setelah sampai di gunung, kami mengikuti jalan menanjak untuk mencapai passage ring. Di sebelah kami terdapat banyak dinding curam yang diselimuti es. Salju yang turun juga begitu lebat sehingga jarak pandang kami begitu terbatas.

"Semua saling berpegangan! Jangan sampai ada yang terpisah!" seru Asch.

Guy yang berada dibelakangku langsung memegang tanganku. Diikuti oleh Tear yang berada di depanku kemudian Anise dan Florian. Asch berjalan di depan sambil memegang tangan Florian. Dia membantu Florian berjalan yang sedikit kualahan dengan medan yang kami lalui. Lalu, kenapa aku harus dipegang oleh 2 orang ini? Bukannya karena aku takut. Tetapi, kalian tahu kan penyakit Guy? Phobia dengan wanita. Jika dia ditempatkan di depanku, maka Tear akan di paling belakang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tear berjalan di belakang sendirian. Lalu kalau dia dibelakang Asch, para wanita tidak kuat menahan atau menarikku naik. Apalagi, Florian yang badannya lemah. Akhirnya, aku berjalan diantara Tear dan Guy. Yah... Pikir-pikir, Guy kuat menahan tubuh kami kalau kami jatuh.

Sesampai di terowongan yang menyambung dengan tempat dimana _passage ring_ berada, kami beristirahat sebentar. Perjalanan ini cukup jauh sehingga membuat kami lelah. Kebetulan, sekarang memang sudah jam makan siang. Tetapi, tidak ada yang membawa makan tampaknya.

"Kalian lapar?" Tanya Asch.

Kami semua menggelengkan kepala. Tetapi, perut tidak bisa dibohongi. Perut kami bermain drum band. Asch menghela napas dan mengeluarkan 6 buah onigiri dari tas kecilnya. Untung saja dia membawa makanan. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kita mati kelaparan disini.

"Makanlah! Lumayan buat nambah-nambah tenaga!" suruhnya.

"Huwaaa... Tuan Asch membuat onigiri buat kami~ menyenangkan sekali~" senang Anise dengan gaya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggoda kami.

Kami mengambil satu-satu dan memakannya. Rasanya begitu enak! Kami kira, rasanya akan sama seperti apa yang Natallia masak. Ternyata... Beda sekali! Juga onigiri ini beda dengan yang pernah aku buat dulu. Kalau yang Asch berbentuk segitiga, kalau yang aku berbentuk bom besar. Orang-orang juga bingung mau makannya bagaimana.

"Ini buatanmu, Asch?" tanyaku.

Asch mengangguk sambil terus memakan nasinya. "Ini enak sekali! Kau bisa menjadi istri… Ups! Suami yang baik!" senyumku.

Asch yang mendengar ucapanku, terdiam dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. "I… Istri?"

Memang benar sih… Dibandingkan Natallia, yang lebih cocok jadi 'istri' adalah Asch. Selain Asch bisa masak, dia bisa membersihkan rumah. Terlihat dari kamarnya yang begitu rapih. Asch menghela napas dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Sepintas, wajahnya memerah akibat pembicaraan tadi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Akhirnya, setelah melanjutkan perjalanan yang cukup panjang, kami sampai di pintu menuju _passage_ _ring_. Florian mulai beraksi dengan membukakan pintu tersebut yang dikunci oleh _Daatic Seal_. Kebayang kalau tidak ada dia, bisa-bisa kita mati kedinginan atau mati dibunuh monster-monster yang sedang beringas. Setelah terbuka, kami masuk dan melihat daerah sekitar kami. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ini semua. Bahkan _passage ring_-nya mati.

"Asch… Kita tidak salah? _Passage ring_ disini mati… Pasti kejadian ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _passage ring_…" raguku.

Asch tidak bergeming. Dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat dihadapan _passage ring_.

"Tear, kamu sebagai kandidat Julia, aktifkan ini!" suruh Asch.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Tear.

Asch menjawab. "Berjalan saja mendekati _passage ring_ ini!"

Tear melakukan apa yang Asch suruh dan ternyata berhasil. _Passage ring_ aktif dan _memory particle_ yang berada disekitar kami bergerak keatas. Keadaan disekitar kami berubah dari gelap menjadi terang yang diterangi oleh particle memory dan cahaya dari lampu-lampu unik yang menyala setelah passage ring diaktifkan. Ruangan didominasi oleh warna biru yang indah. Kami berdiri diatas tempat yang dibawahnya terlihat tidak berujung. Bisa dibilang, tempat ini sungguh menganggumkan.

"Asch, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Florian.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Lorelei. Aku pikir, sekalian kita mencari sumber masalah, aku sekalian ingin berbicara dengan Lorelei." Jelas Asch.

"Tuan Asch bisa melakukan itu?" Ragu Anise.

"Entah. Kenapa tidak dicoba?"

Asch pun mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan Hyperresonance-nya. Terlihat _passage ring_ bercahaya dan merespon Hyperresonance milik Asch. Asch menutup matanya dan tubuhnya mulai bercahaya. Aku punya firasat buruk akan ini semua! Aku merasa aku harus menghentikan Asch.

"Luke! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Guy.

Aku berlari mendekati Asch dan memegang bahunya. Tetapi, yang terjadi, tubuhku ikut bercahaya. Apa… Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku…

_Kau… Luke fon Fabre…_

_Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan orang yang mempunyai frekuensi fonon yang sama denganmu…_

_Kini… Kau adalah bagian dariku…_

"EH?"

Suara itu… Suara siapa? Tubuhku kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya tubuhku begitu berat. Tapi… Aku harus menghentikan Asch…

Dengan kekuatan terakhir, aku menarik bahu Asch dan akhirnya kami berdua terjatuh. Tubuh kami berhenti bercahaya. Aku yang sudah tidak kuat ingin menutup mata akibat kantukku, akhirnya menutup mata setelah sebelumnya kulihat Asch yang sudah duluan membuka mata dan memanggilku yang berada disebelahnya.

"Luke! Luke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Luke!" serunya.

**-ASCH POV-**

"Luke! Bangun! Luke!" teriakku.

Dia begitu sembrono! Di tengah pembicaraanku dengan Lorelei, dia seenaknya menghentikanku dengan cara menarik pundakku. Padahal itu demi dirinya sendiri! Jadi saja ga-

Uhuk…

"Asch! Kamu gak apa?" panik Guy.

Aneh… Aku baru kali pertama batuk dengan suara berat seperti ini. Pikir-pikir, dadaku memang sedikit sesak dan berat. Rasanya tubuhku begitu berat. Bahkan, untuk berdiri saja, aku sudah tidak punya tenaga. Apakah permintaanku dikabulkan oleh Lorelei?

"Asch! Kamu… Tadi dengan Lorelei…" ragu Florian.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya… Berhasil… Aku berhasil berbicara dengannya..."

Guy terkejut. "Jangan-jangan…"

Aku melihat Guy untuk memberinya isyarat agar tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. Guy yang mengerti langsung terdiam. Setelah tenaga terkumpul, aku berdiri untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku sudah tahu apa penyebab kejadian ini. Kebetulan sesaat sebelum tubuhku jatuh, Lorelei memberi tahukanku.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tanyakan?" tanya Tear.

"Penyebab keganjilan di gunung ini adalah akibat longsor yang berada di sekitar lereng gunung. Longsor itu bukanlah longsor alami. Melainkan longsor yang sengaja diciptakan oleh seseorang untuk menghancurkan Katerburg." Jelasku.

"Apa? Kalau begitu, kita harus cari tempatnya!" seru Anise.

Aku mengangguk. Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri passage ring.

"Tear, Anise, kalian diamlah disini hingga aku dan Guy kembali. Jagalah tuan Florian dan Luke. Jika ada bahaya yang mengancam, kalian boleh menggunakan kekuatan kalian. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi di tempat ini, kalian harus meninggalkan dan mencari tempat yang aman!"

"SIAP!" jawab Anise dengan semangat.

"Baik! Hati-hati!" angguk Tear.

Aku mengangguk dan pergilah kami menuju jalan yang berada di sebelah kiri _passage ring_ tersebut. Keluar dari jalan tersebut, kami menemukan sebuah jalan lurus yang menyambung ke sebuah lubang yang menghubungkan _passage ring_ dengan sisi lain Gunung Roneal.

"Asch! Kenapa kau yakin kalau sumber masalah ada disini?" Tanya Guy.

Aku melihat keatas dan menunjuk sesuatu diujung tebing. Guy melihatnya dengan teliti dan akhirnya dia menemukan benda apa itu.

"Itu… Mesin peledak?" kagetnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pedangku. Kubacakan mantra untuk mengeluarkan sihirku. Dibawahku sudah bercahaya lingkaran sihir. Setelah pembacaan mantra selesai, aku pun mengeluarkan sihirku.

_"Icecled rain!"_

Es runcing pun keluar dan mengancurkan mesin peledak itu. Dengan ledakan yang cukup keras, membuat salju disekitarnya runtuh. Aku yang berada dibawahnya harus menghindar. Tetapi,saat mau menghindar, tubuhku oleng dan nyaris terjatuh jika tidak ditarik oleh Guy.

"Asch! Kita harus menghindar!" serunya.

Kami berlari menuju lubang tempat kami masuk dan melompat kedalamnya. Beruntung sekali waktu kita tepat sehingga tidak terkena salju longsor. Aku mengatur napasku yang sesak dan Guy terus memegang tanganku. Apakah supaya aku tidak kabur? Memang, aku mau kabur kemana, coba? Sekelilingku jurang…

"Ja… Jadi… Penyebab semua monster turun ke kota adalah…"

"Akibat… Me… Meledaknya bom ini… Sehingga… Monster berpikir… Ka… Kalau ini semua salah manusia di Katerburg… Se… Sehingga… Mereka menyerang kota…" jelasku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Asch?" khawatir Guy.

Aku menoleh pada Guy. "Ya… Ah… Guncangannya sudah berhenti. Ayo kita keluar!"

Kami keluar dan menuju tempat dimana longsor tadi. Kami melihat daerah sekitar kami untuk mencari petunjuk dari mana asalnya mesin itu. Setelah ditelusuri cukup lama, kami mendapatkan buah dari usaha kami.

Sebuah mark dari mesin bom tadi.

"Ini…"

"Ada apa, Guy?" heranku.

"Ini lambang Fon Mechine buatan Sheridan! Aku tidak tahu kalau Sheridan menciptakan benda seperti ini! Apa tujuannya sebenarnya?" Ragu Guy.

Aku melihat potongan dari mesin tersebut dan menyimpannya. "Sekarang kita cari mesin yang lain!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Mesin sebanyak itu bisa lama kita menemukannya!" jelas Guy.

Ada benarnya juga ucapannya Guy. Tetapi, aku sudah mengetahui ini sebelumnya. Maka, kukeluarkan sebuah handphone dari sakuku. Kubuka handphone itu dan kunyalakan sebuah program untuk melacak benda yang ingin kucari selama benda itu terbuat dari logam.

Terlihat di layar ada titik merah yang menandakan letak dimana mesin itu berada. Ada sekitar 3 titik yang berada di sekitar kita.

"Mesin kesatu berada di absis 3 dan koordinat 5 dari posisi kita berada!" jelasku.

Guy berjalan menuju tempat tersebut dan memanjat hingga tempat dimana bom itu berada. Dia menggali salju yang menutup mesin tersebut. Setelah selesai, dia melompat kebawah dan aku mulai dengan seranganku.

_"Icecled Rain!"_

"Asch! Dimana lagi?" Tanya Guy.

Aku membaca kembali radarku dan mendapati tempat bom kedua. "Absis 7 dengan koordinat 7 dari tempat kita!"

Aku mengikuti Guy yang berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Tetapi, kejadian lagi! Badanku sudah mulai tidak berkoordinasi denganku. Tubuhku susah untuk diajak berlari dengan cepat. Sial! Sedikit lagi! Tubuhku kau harus bertahan!

"ASCH!" panggil Guy yang berhasil memberikanku kesadaran.

"OK!"

Guy pun melompat dari tempat bom kedua dan aku mulai melancarkan sihirku. _"Icecled Rain!"_

Setelah bom kedua hancur, bom ketiga kami cari. Tapi sial, saat di perjalanan menuju bom ketiga yang cukup jauh dari kami berada, monster menghadang kami. "Disaat seperti ini!" kesalku.

"Guy! Lanjutkan saja pencarian! Aku akan melawan monster ini!" suruhku.

Guy mengangguk dan dia berlari menuju tempat dimana dia akan menggali bom tersebut dan menghancurkannya. Sedangkan aku harus melawan monster pohon raksasa ini…

_"Explosion!"_

BLAAAR

Ledakan api berasal dari monster itu dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku mengatur napasku kembali yang begitu pendek. Ingin rasanya aku tidur diatas salju yang empuk ini. Tetapi, tidak bisa! Kewajibanku masih belum selesai!

"Asch!"

Aku melihat Guy dan mengangkat pedangku. _"Icecled Rain!"_

Bom itu berhasil hancur. Tetapi, akibat itu, batu-batu berterbangan tak terkendali. Aku yang berada dibawah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Kakikku tidak bisa bergerak. Guy sudah menyuruhku pergi. Tetapi tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar.

"ASCH!"

BUAAAKK

X-X-X

_Ah... Terasa damai dan tenang sekali. _

_Dingin..._

_Sepi..._

_Apakah aku sudah mati?_

"Asch!"

_Ada yang memanggilku?_

_Suaranya sudah tidak asing ditelingaku..._

"Asch!"

_Lagi?_

"Asch! Bangun!"

_Luke?_

Kubuka mataku dan melihat kehadapanku. Ya, muka adikku sudah berada tepat di depanku. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir. Kupanggil namanya... "Luke? Kau..."

"NII-SAN!" teriaknya.

Dia langsung memelukku. Aku sebenarnya hanya bisa kaget karena reaksinya tersebut. Memang, aku sudah mati apa?

Mati? Ah... Memang tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau aku sudah mati...

"Luke... Kau..."

"Asch! Aku... Aku kira kau gakkan bangun lagi! Huweee..." ucapnya dengan nada nangis –buaya-.

Aku sempat heran dengan ucapannya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia ternyata memang benar-benar khawatir...

"Luke... Maafkan aku... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi..." ucapku dengan lembut. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya untuk berhenti mendekapku. Dan ternyata itu berhasil! Dia melepaskan dekapannya. Tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Tentu saja! Jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan hal itu lagi! Janji?"

Luke mengangkat kelingkingnya untuk melakukan sebuah ikatan perjanjian. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Aku hanya menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau!"

"EEHH?"

Aku melihat Luke dengan tatapan pasrah. "Kau sudah tahu, aku tidak suka berjanji dengan mengikat jari kelingking yang disebut apa tuh? Pinky swear? Ah... Aku tidak peduli! Pokonya, aku tidak mau!"

Luke mendekatiku dan tetap bersikeras agar aku berjanji padanya. Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghela sekeras-kerasnya. "OK! Aku janji! Puas?"

"Puas!"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan masuklah Guy dengan membawa senampan mangkuk berisi bubur buatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Asch?" tanyanya.

"Ya!" Sinisku.

Dia gak liat apa? Jika aku sudah melihatnya, maka aku sudah bangun donk. Matanya disimpan di belah mana sih? Di dengkul?

"Ini kubuatkan bubur. Harap kau makan! Mumpung masih hangat." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan memakan bubur itu. Memang rasanya cukup enak. Tapi, masih lebih enak bubur buatan ibuku.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Guy sambil melihat kepalaku.

Luka? Aku baru tahu kalau aku punya luka. Menurut pengelihatan dia sih, ada di kepala. Saat kulihat keatas, memang aku melihat di kepalaku terlilit perban yang cukup tebal. Pantas saja kepalaku terasa ada yang berat. Lagipula, aku juga baru sadar kalau aku sudah berada di hotel dan bajuku sudah berubah menjadi memakai kaos hitam. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, ya?

"Tidak apa!" jawabku sambil meneruskan memakan buburku.

Guy mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Luke duduk disebelahku dan melihatku. Pakaian mereka sudah berbeda dari yang terakhir kulihat. Guy dengan kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan terbuka 2 kancing pertama dan Luke dengan sweater kuningnya yang terlihat sangat hangat untuk tempat bersalju seperti ini. Ternyata, aku benar-benar sudah tertidur cukup lama.

"Oh ya... Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luke?" tanyaku.

"Suatu keajaiban! Saat aku bangun, keadaanku sudah membaik. Tubuhku terasa begitu segar dan ringan. Lalu, aku juga sudah tidak batuk-batuk dan sesak napas! Apakah, penyakitku sudah sembuh, ya?" ceria Luke.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat keceriaan dia. Ternyata, memang benar-benar berhasil. Lorelei mengabulkan permohonanku... Syukurlah...

"Asch? Kenapa? Apakah ada yang sakit?" polosnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Aku berbohong? Tentu saja aku berbohong padanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bilang padanya kalau penderitaan dia berpindah padaku? Dia pasti akan memarahiku dan memusuhiku hingga aku meninggal nanti. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Maka, aku harus berbohong padanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya sudah! Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke sekolah? Jade pasti sudah menunggu hasil kerja kita, bukan?" saranku.

Luke mengangguk dan pergi menuju pintu. "Aku akan menghubungi Tear dan Florian serta Anise untuk bersiap-siap!"

Setelah Luke pergi, Guy mulai mengintrogasiku. Wajahnya sudah menampilkan kekesalan. "Kau pandai berbohong..."

"Luke itu mudah dibohongi dan payah untuk berbohong!" jawabku cepat.

Guy menghela napas. Dia melihatku dengan sinis. "Jadi? Berhasil?"

"Apanya?"

"Pertukaran..."

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Jika tidak, Luke dan aku tidak akan begini! Pertukaran yang setara, bukan?"

"Kau nekad! Setara gak setara, tetap saja kau nekad!" kesal Guy.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau aku tidak nekad, bukan 'Asch' donk namanya!" seringaiku.

Guy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah... Aku akan rahasiakan ini. Tetapi, jangan sungkan untuk minta sesuatu padaku kalau ada yang kau perlukan, tuan!"

Aku membuang wajahku. "Jangan panggil 'tuan'!"

Setelah kami selesai bersiap, kami check out di hotel. Keadaan kota untuk sekarang sudah cukup aman. Biasanya, jam segini para monster sudah mulai berkeliaran. Tetapi, sekarang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Bahkan, para tentara Malkuth sudah berkurang.

Kejadian ini semua disebabkan oleh seseorang yang sengaja menaruh bom di tebing untuk membuat salju longsor. Monster-monster yang marah dan membutuhkan tempat yang aman bagi tempat tinggalnya, berlari ke kota dan menyerang penduduk. Tentu saja, alasan terutama para monster itu mungkin, karena mereka berpikir para rakyat Katerburg-lah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah memberikan laporan tersebut pada walikota Katerburg, aku berjalan menuju pesawat yang sudah menunggu di port. Ya, yang menyerahkan laporan itu hanyalah aku sendiri. Kenapa? Karena akulah ketua di misi ini. Lagipula, kebetulan sekali sang walikota menyuruhku untuk memberikan laporan itu sendiri. Apakah akibat dari surat yang tadi ia titipkan untuk Jade Curtiss? Ah... Entahlah... Yang penting, aku bukanlah seorang pengirim surat.

Sesampai di pelabuhan, aku menaiki Albiore yang telah terparkir dengan rapih di dermaga. Sebenarnya, hari sudah menjelang malam. Tetapi, Ginji sang pilot justru menyuruh kami pulang sekarang. Kami cukup ragu karena dia harus melakukan perjalanan malam selama 6 jam. Tetapi, dia hanya tersenyum dan meyakinkan kita. Yah... Kita hanya bisa percaya dan berdoa semoga sampai dengan selamat.

"Ginji, sekarang!" suruhku setelah aku duduk di kursi penumpang tepat belakang sang pilot.

Ginji mengangguk dan dia mulai menerbangkan Albiore-nya.

Kami langsung menuju sekolah kami tanpa singgah dimana-mana. Luke yang merasa terpaku dengan pemandangan yang berada di bawahnya, terpaku. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia melakukan penerbangan malam hari. Lampu-lampu dari rumah-rumah menghiasi daratan. Selama di perjalanan, aku hanya tertidur karena kepalaku yang pusing. Aku berpikir, hebat sekali Luke bisa tahan dalam keadaan seperti ini selama ini.

Tapi... Sekarang dia sudah tidak akan merasakan penderitaan seperti ini lagi...

Semua sudah berpindah padaku...

"Asch! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Luke dan dia memegang pundakku untuk membangunkanku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekitar. Terlihat lampu Albiore yang sangat terang, menembus mataku. Ternyata, perjalanan selama 6 jam dari Katerburg telah selesai. Akhirnya, aku bisa tidur di sofa kesayanganku...

Aku mengambi barang-barangku di bagasi pesawat dan aku bertemu dengan Ginji yang baru saja turun dari Albiore.

"Ah? Tuan Asch! Bagaimana tidur anda?" senyumnya.

"Ah? Enak sekali! Terima kasih telah menjemput kami!" senyumku.

Ginji membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergaya ala butler. "Sudah kewajiban saya!"

Aku menarik tasku dan Ginji yang melihatnya, menawarkan jasa pengangkutan barang alanya. "Mari saya bawakan!"

Aku menolaknya dan menggendong tasku sendiri yang cukup berat dengan pakaian kotor. "Tidak usah! Biar aku saja! Kau istirahat saja. _By the way_, kau mau langsung ke Sheridan?" tanyaku.

Ginji mengangguk dan aku memberikan pecahan fon mechine yang aku dapatkan di Gunung Roneal saat misi kemarin. "Ginji, tolong selidiki potongan mesini ini. Kata Guy, potongan mesin ini dari Sheridan. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki siapa yang memesan mesin ini ke Sheridan! Ok?"

Ginji menerima potongan lempengan besi itu dan menyimpannya. Kemudian, dia memberi hormat padaku dan mengucapan perpisahan. Aku membalas hormatnya dan berjalan menuju gedung yang berada di belakang pesawat ini.

Setelah sampai di gedung OSIS, aku langsung berjalan menuju kantorku. Sesampai di kantor, kulangsung melempar tas dan kurebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa yang cukup empuk tanpa membuka jaketku dulu. Tubuhku rasanya sudah tidak berenergi. Ingin rasanya aku tidur di kasur yang terbuat dari busa. Tapi apa daya... Kewajibanku yang harus lembur setiap hari akibat tugas menum-

Ya ampun! Tugas buat besok belum selesai!

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju mejaku dengan setengah mati. Kakikku yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak, membuatku harus mengesot. Aku, Asch fon Fabre dengan ini menyatakan... Kakikku adalah kesakitanku.

Aku membuka sepatu hitamku dan melihat apa yang membuat kakikku tidak bisa bergerak. Dan ternyata, kenyataan begitu kejam! Kakikku bengkak parah akibat terkilir. Terkilir kapan? Apakah pas salju longsor itu? Oh ya, _by the way_... Bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari longsor tersebut, ya? Apakah ada yang menggali timbunan longsor yang menimpaku menggunakan tangannya? Ah... Tidak mungkin. Aku pikir, paling Anise yang menggalinya. Haha...

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku. Aku menyuruhnya masuk dan terlihat kalau orang itu adalah Luke.

"Luke? Ada apa malam begini kau datang? Istirahatlah! Kau besok sekolah, kan?" heranku.

Luke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggegam lengan sweater rajutan kuning miliknya. "Anu... Asch..."

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku di asrama?"

Aku terdiam 1000 kata. Kesambet apa dia sewaktu aku tidur? Tumben sekali dia minta aku menemaninya. Luke memanggilku lagi. "Asch?"

Ya sudah deh... Kebetulan aku bosen dengan lingkungan kamar ketua OSIS. Lagipula, selama ini kamarku yang ada di asrama suka kosong. Jika dibiarkan kosong terus menerus, bisa-bisa dihuni oleh 'begituan'. Tugas? Ah... Bilang aja aku ada misi kemarin-kemarin.

"Jadi?"

"OK! Aku temani!" jawabku.

Luke yang senang, loncat kegirangan. Dia berusaha memelukku, tetapi aku berhasil tangkis dengan kakikku yang tidak bengkak. "Jangan senang dulu! Bukan berarti aku akan tidur di kamarmu! Tapi aku akan tidur di kamarku sendiri! Ingat itu!"

Luke mengangguk. "Ok!"

**(NORMAL POV)**

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari. Ginji yang saat itu baru sampai di Sheridan, disambut oleh kakek dan neneknya. "Kau sudah pulang, Ginji!" ucap kakeknya yang bertubuh pendek dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh alis dan kumisnya.

"Ya... Aku pulang, kakek Iemon!" jawab Ginji sambil turun dari Albiore.

Dibukalah jaket birunya dan sang nenek melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan jaketnya. "Ginij, apa ini?" heran Tamara, sang nenek saat memegang sebuah lempengan besi dengan cap khas Sheridan.

Ginji yang teringat akan ucapan Asch, menjawab pertanyaan neneknya itu. "AH? Itu Tuan Asch menyuruhku untuk membawanya kesini agar bisa diselidiki oleh Kakek dan Nenek."

"Diselidiki untuk apa?" heran Iemon.

Ginji memegang dagunya. "Kalau tidak salah, Asch ingin tahu siapa yang memesan fon mechine ini, Kek..."

Tamara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami memang memproduksi besi ini disini. Tetapi, kami tidak membuat fon mechine-nya!"

"Apa? Lalu, fon mechine-nya dibuat dimana?"

Sekarang, giliran Iemon yang menjawab. "Hmm... Entah... Karena orang yang memesan ini, hanya menginginkan besinya saja. Tidak tahu mau dibuat apa olehnya..."

"Siapa kek?"

"Namanya... Gerald..."

"Gerald? Siapa dia?" heran Ginji.

Sekarang Tamara yang menambahkan. "Dia salah satu bawahan Mohs, pendeta tinggi di Daath. Dia memesan lempengan besi ini sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Memang kenapa, Ginji?"

Ginji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah... Aku Cuma disuruh menanyakan hal tersebut ke nenek dan kakek. Terima kasih kek, nek! Aku masuk dulu..."

Ginji pun menlangkahkan kakiknya menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Iemon dan Tamara masih terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini?" pikir mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ran: *terdiam*<p>

Asch, Luke: *terdiam*

Guy: hey... Hey... Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semua pada diam?

Ran: ideku... Buntu...

Asch: Akibat UN kah?

Luke: Gara-gara depresi, kah?

Guy: Hey.. Hey... Kok pada galau gini? Semangat donk! Harus yakin donk!

Ran: Yang penting... Lulus deh... TT_TT

Asch: Ya...

Guy: Hey! Jangan galau!

Luke: Ok... Kami tutup chapter 2 ini. Mohon maaf akibat kekurangannya. Tampaknya, Ran sedang depresi nih. Ya sudah, maaf jika ceritanya cukup memaksa dan tentu kami tunggu komentar anda. Komentar anda sangat diharapkan oleh kami. Kalau begitu, sekian dahulu. Ja'mata!

Ran: Oh y... Ini OC kukeluarkan. Habis, aku bingung siapa lagi yang bakal jadi musuhnya. Mohon dimaklumi (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

"... Karena itu semua, hari ini saya mengumpulkan anda disini. Sekarang, bagaimana tanggapan anda semua?"

Hari ini, anggota OSIS berserta guru-guru di Auldrant academy ini mengadakan sebuah pertemuan. Pertemuan hari ini yang membahas tentang perizinan untuk mengadakan festival sekolah. Tentu, yang menjadi ketua di acara pertemuan ini adalah Asch. Aku? Aku hanya menonton dari sampingnya... Padahal, aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS, bukan?

Yah... Jabatan wakil ketua itu juga baru kudapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu...

Setelah kami pulang dari misi Karterburg seminggu yang lalu, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Asch menunjukku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Aku tidak tahu kenapa alasannya... Tiba-tiba saja dia menunjukku untuk mengisi jabatan tersebut. Padahal saat pelantikannya, dia bilang tidak membutuhkan wakil selama bertugas. Tapi sekarang, dia menunjuk seseorang menjadi wakilnya dan itu adalah aku!? Aku penasaran apa alasannya melakukan itu dan bertanya padanya tapi, anda semua tahu jawabannya? Ya jawabannya adalah...

"_Aku butuh orang yang bisa menggantikanku untuk mengerjakan tumpukan laporan yang menyebalkan ini!"_

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menerima takdirku menjadi wakilnya yang malang dan hanya diperbudak dia agar aku mengerjakan laporan-laporan miliknya.

"Luke! Tolong nyalakan proyektor dan oprasikan laptopnya!" seru Asch.

Seruannya yang tiba-tiba itu, sukses membangunkanku dari lamunan. "O... Ok..."

Terpampang di layar proyektor, proyek-proyek yang akan dilakukan oleh OSIS. Yang paling utama adalah pelaksanaan festival sekolah untuk menyambut siswa baru pada tahun ajaran baru 6 bulan lagi. Kenapa Asch mengadakan pertemuan antara anggota OSIS ditambah guru-guru dan kepala sekolah? Tentu selain meminta izin, target utamanya adalah meminta dana ke sekolah. Ada lagi selain itu semua? Kayanya tidak mungkin ada...

"Bagaimana dengan sistem keamanannya? Semua yang datang ke sekolah ini pastinya bukan hanya dari daerah sini. Tapi dari seluruh dunia. Bagaimana kau menyelesaikannya?" tanya Cecille, bawahan Ayahku yang berkerja sebagai tentara sekaligus guru Kimia di sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia ditunjuk menjadi guru Kimia tetapi, saat dia mengajar Kimia, dia memang terlihat sangat menguasainya. Hanya saja... Galak! Bisa saja suatu saat nanti apabila dia kesal, larutan HCl akan melayang diatas kelas. Aku berdoa semoga itu tak akan pernah terjadi...

"Saya sudah meminta Raja Kimlasca dan Raja Malkuth untuk mengirimkan bantuan pengamanan disini. Dengan itu semua, kami yakin keamanan akan terjaga" yakin Asch.

Tangannya Asch mulai gemetaran dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Padahal, baru 30 menit dia berdiri disini. Aku bingung, kenapa semenjak pulang dari Karterburg, Asch terlihat lesu. Dia mudah capek dan selalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran sekolah. Bahkan, dia sering pusing dan nyaris tumbang saat olahraga. Padahal, biasanya dia sangat kuat untuk hal yang mengandalkan fisik. Nampaknya, sekarang antibodinya sedang drop. Aku bingung apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah dia salah makan beberapa hari kebelakang?

Kalau begini terus, aku harus membantunya!

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong>Warning<strong>:** AU, OC (hanya 1 orang) rada OOC, no shounen-ai/yaoi, only friendship and family, kata-kata cukup tidak baku…****_**

**_**Disclamer: Bandai Namco**_  
><strong>

**Pain of Affection**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"OK... Rapat hari ini selesai! Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua..." ucap Asch sambil menutup rapat ini.<p>

Semua orang keluar dari ruangan terkecuali anak OSIS. Yap, kerjaan anak OSIS setelah acara ini adalah membereskan ruangan. Aku mulai membereskan sampah-sampah yang ditinggalkan dibantu Tear. Anise dan Florian bagian menyapu lantai. Sedangkan Asch membereskan bahan persentasi.

Akhirnya, ruangan besar itu selesai dibereskan. Asch terduduk di kursinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Terdengar alunan napas Asch mulai berubah menjadi lebih berat serta dia memegang dada kirinya. Aku yang khawatir, mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya. "Asch... Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... Kecapean..." jawabnya dengan wajah pucat dan penuh keringat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tetapi, kalau dia capek seperti ini, aku harus mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

"Tear, kau mau ke Cathredal kampus bukan?" tanyaku pada Tear yang baru saja mau keluar ruangan.

Dia melihatku dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya... Ada apa Luke?"

"Kami mau ikut kesana. Kau menyanyikan Yulia Hymmn disana kan?"

Tear mengangguk dan tersenyum "Ya... Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!"

Sesampai di Cathredal kampus, kami duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat dimana Tear akan bernyanyi. Awalnya, Asch tidak mau ikut tetapi setelah kupaksa, dia akhirnya kalah. Terlihat Cathredal cukup penuh dengan orang-orang yang terlihat sangat capek. Di Cathredal ini, biasanya orang-orang yang jiwanya sudah capek, disegarkan kembali oleh Yulia Hymmn yang dinyanyikan oleh Tear.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, _Dreck_!?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin dan lurus kedepan. Bukan melihatku yang ditanya olehnya.

_Dreck?_ Apakah tidak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus untukku, kah? Entah kenapa semenjak kau pulang dari Karterburg, kamu menjadi menyebalkan dan sensi begini! Seperti seorang yang sedang mengalami PMS dan Asch, kau harus ingat kalau aku bukanlah sampah!

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, Asch! Luke! L-U-K-E!" Ejaku dengan kesal.

Asch tidak menghiraukanku. Dia tetap melihat kedepan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Rasanya, aku ingin membogem wajahnya!

"Sumpah, kau nyebelin..."

Akhirnya, Tear datang. Untung saja dia datang dan jika tidak, aku pasti sudah membogem wajah Asch saat ini.

Tear berdiri di tengah-tengah mimbar. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya dan mulai menyanyikan _fuka._

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze  
>Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze<br>Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa  
>Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei<br>Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei  
>Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va<br>Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

Diiringin dengan _strings_, _fuka_ ini terasa sangat menenangkan. Kami pun seolah-olah terbawa pada suatu padang bunga yang sangat tenang dimana angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi. Di padang tersebut, kami mengingat-ingat apa yang kami lakukan sebelum-sebelum ini. Mengingat-ingat itu serasa kepuasaan diri tercapai dan pikiran pun kembali tenang.

Tidak terasa, _Fuka _telah berakhir. Semua yang hadir di Cathredal pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan bersiap memulai kegiatannya kembali. Aku menoleh pada Asch dan melihatnya yang sedang menundukan kepala dan menutup matanya.

Apakah dia tertidur?

Aku memegang bahunya dan memanggil namanya. Akhirnya setelah dipanggil beberapa kali, dia terbangun.

"Luke... Aku tertidur nampaknya..."

Aku menghela napas. "Dasar! Bagaimana? Sudah gak teralu penat?"

Asch mengangguk dan berdiri dari bangkunya perlahan. Yap... Dia memang terlihat sangat lesu. Aku yakin, pasti tadi malam dia begadang lagi. Entah main game atau menyiapkan proposal untuk rapat tadi.

"Asch! Kamu terlihat cukup lesu? Apakah perlu kunyanyikan sesuatu untuk penambah semangat? Ok deh kalau gitu, aku akan nyanyikan 'Ready Steady Go!'... _Ready steady call hold me ba-"_

Asch langsung mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur dan menabrak kursi yang berada di barisan sebrang. "Tidak! Terima kasih! Mendingan aku dengar lagu itu jika yang menyanyikannya adalah Hyde-nya asli 100%!"

_100%?_

Aku terbangun dan mengelus-elus kepalaku yang baru saja dengan mulusnya menabrak kursi berbahan kayu jati. "Kau jahat, Asch!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil kami. Orang itu tidak asing. Ya, sang penyanyi _fuka _tadi, Tear.

"Luke? Kamu tidak apa?" khawatirnya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Ah~ Ya... Tidak apa!"

Dia mendekatiku dan mengelus pelan bagian kepalaku yang terbentur kursi tadi. Terasa suatu hawa hangat dari tangan yang mengelus kepalaku itu. "Ku _heal_ ya..."

Setelah selesai menyembuhkan kepalaku, dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan membungkukan badannya untuk memberi ucapan terima kasih pada kami karena kami telah datang kemari. Aku dan Asch mengangguk dan berterima kasih kembali padanya.

Tiba-tiba, suara aneh muncul dari salah satu perut kami. Ya, _band _di perut kami terdengar. Tetapi, suara yang paling keras terdengar dari perut milik Asch. Keadaan hening dan wajah Asch pun memerah karena malu.

"I... Ini... Aku..."

Aku tersenyum paksa dan mulutku sudah membentuk seperti angka tiga. "Kau lapar, kan? Ayo... Jangan malu! Ngaku aja!"

"Tidak! Aku..." jawab Asch yang kambuh lagi sifat _tsundere-_nya.

Tear tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kita berdua. Dia tersenyum dan mengajak kami makan di cafetaria. Ide Tear sangat bagus untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan perut Asch ini. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke cafetaria. Toh, waktu makan siang kita sudah terlewat satu jam.

Sesampai di cafetaria, Asch tiba-tiba mengeluh pusing dan tidak nafsu makan. Aneh, bukannya dia yang lapar tadi? Kok berubah dratis banget jadi gak mau makan? _Strange..._

"Bukannya kamu yang ingin makan? Kok, kamu tiba-tiba bilang gak nafsu? Kamu aneh!" kesalku.

Asch memegang tembok untuk menahan tubuhnya yang oleng. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan kesal bercampur pucat. Seolah-olah dia bilang, "_Jika kamu melanjutkan lagi obrolanmu, aku gak segan-segan membunuhmu!"_

Akhirnya aku berhenti bicara dan memalingkan wajahku. "Ok kalau gitu! TERSERAH! Mau gak mau, aku akan antarkan makanannya ke kamarmu!"

"Kamu..."

"Tidak ada protes!"

Asch berdecak kesal dan mulai berjalan menuju asrama. "Ok! Terserah!"

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku dan Tear.

"Apakah dia tidak apa?" khawatir Tear.

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa untuk saat ini, tak apa..."

Belakangan ini, aku selalu heran dengan sifat Asch yang plin plan itu. Apakah dia sedang labil? Atau... Ada masalah dengan tunangannya? Atau... Eh, bentar... Ngomong-ngomong tentang tunangan Asch, mana orang yang bersangkutan? Itu lho... Sang putri dari Kimlasca, Natallia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvade-

"Anda tidak harus mengucapkan nama saya dengan begitu lengkap, Luke!"

"HUWO!? Se... Sejak kapan kau berada disitu, Natallia?"

Ya... Sang putri panjang umur nampaknya. Baru dibicarain, sudah nongol duluan dari belakang kami. Tapi, darimana dia tahu kalau aku menyebut namanya? Bukannya aku mengucapkannya di dalam hati, ya? Apakah dia punya _skill_ baru sehingga bisa membaca hati seseorang? _Ability of Read the mind?_ Wow... _Fantastic_, _baby_!

Natallia berjalan mendekatiku sambil menjawab pertanyaanku kalau dia baru saja berada disana. Pandangan dia terhenti tepat di garis simetris tengah-tengahku. Tampaknya, dia mencari seseorang. Pasti bukan yang lain... Dia adalah...

"Asch mana?"

... Sudah kuduga...

"Dia kembali ke kamarnya di asrama. Katanya sih, dia pusing..." Jawabku.

Natallia memegang dagunya dan mengangguk pelan menandakan kalau dia paham. Dia berjalan mendahului kami dan mengajak kami makan bersama.

"Ayo kita makan! Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara layaknya _girls_ _time_! Ayo, saya yang bayar!" ajak Natallia sambil tersenyum pada kami mengangguk dan mengikuti Natallia untuk mengambil nampan. Aku? Aku masih terdiam dengan ucapan Natallia tadi yang sedikit menyinggung bagian sensitif jiwaku...

_Girls? Bentar... Kau selama ini menganggapku seorang perempuan? _

_Kau jahat sekali..._

**-NORMAL POV-**

Keadaan disebuah ruangan begitu gelap. Hordeng menutupi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu. Di dalam sebuah kamar tidur sederhana, sang pemilik kamar sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang terlihat sangat empuk. Kedua matanya ditutupi oleh lengannya. Rambut scarlet panjangnnya dibiarkan terurai secara bebas di kasur. Pakaiannya tampak kusut. Dasinya dilonggarkan dari kerah bajunya. Bahkan, kemeja putihnya pun dikeluarkan dari celana.

Dari dia sampai ke kamarnya ini sepuluh menit yang lalu, tidak ada banyak perubahan dari posisinya yang berada di kasur. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan...

Yang pasti, dia sekarang sedang dalam keadaan sangat capek. Baik capek fisik maupun capek otak...

"A... Aku harus bertahan... Ini... Semua... Untuknya..." ucapnya dibalik kelemahan tubuhnya.

Tampaknya... Matanya semakin sayu. Lama-kelamaan, matanya tertutup mengantarkan sang pemiliknya untuk tertidur beberapa saat.

Di cafetaria, sang kembarannya mulai merasa gelisah. Dia khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya yang sedang berada di asrama sendirian. Bagaimana dengan pelayan yang setia dan selalu menemaninya kemana pun dia pergi? Ya, sang pelayan sedang menjalankan sebuah perkerjaan yang cukup penting di lab komputer sekolah. Komputer-komputer di lab kemarin-kemarin keserang virus. Sudah dari sekitar 48 jam penuh, sang pelayan diam di lab komputer.

Jadi, mau gak mau... Lukelah yang mengurus kakaknya sendiri...

"Natallia... Aku duluan ke asrama ya! Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Asch..." ucap Luke sambil mengangkat tubuhya dan berdiri dari kursi.

Natallia mengangguk. Sebelum Luke pergi, Tear mencegatnya sebentar.

"Luke... Apakah kerjaan OSIS sudah selesai? Bukannya aku mau mengganggu waktu istirahat ketua tetapi..."

Luke tersenyum sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada Tear. "Tenang! Kalian akan melihat itu semua beres di meja Asch besok pagi! Aku permisi!"

Setelah Luke pergi meninggalkan Natallia dan Tear berdua di cafetaria, mereka pun memulai percakapan _Girl's_ _time_...

"Tear... Apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan mereka berdua?" tanya Natallia dengan sedikit khawatir dan merubah cara bicaranya menjadi lebih akrab.

Tear mengangguk. Rambutnya yang halus pun ia kibaskan dengan pelan ke belakang bajunya. "Ya... Semenjak pulang dari Karterburg... Mereka langsung berubah dratis... Kesehatan Asch drop tetapi kesehatannya Luke sedikit demi sedikit membaik. Bahkan, kemarin saja Luke berolahraga dengan baik. Sedangkan kakaknya... Dia harus dibawa ke UKS karena menderita panas dingin setelah bermain voli..."

Natallia sedikit kaget dengan cerita Tear. Matanya yang biru bersinar itu, terlihat membesar dan melotot. "Apa? Benarkah Tear?"

"Ya..." jawab Tear dengan singkat.

Natallia menyenderkan tubuhnya. Dia terlihat sangat kaget karena hal ini. Pasalnya, sudah hampir dua minggu dia meninggalkan sekolah untuk mengurus masalah kenegaraannya. Sebagai putri kerajaan Kimlasca sekaligus pengawas di sekolah yang ia dirikan ini, dia harus mau gak mau disibukan dengan hal mengurus laporan dan semacamnya sehingga, keadaan di OSIS terutama tunangannya dinomor duakan. Yap, memang sudah perintah dari Aschnya sendiri kalau Natallia harus mementingkan masalah negara dahulu sebelum masalah pertunangannya. Karena itu, Natallia kadang jarang berkomunikasi dengan tunangannya itu karena terhambat oleh masalah negaranya yang dari hari ke hari semakin bertambah.

Natallia menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat menyesal. "Tear... Aku tidak berguna... Aku tidak tahu... Kalau... Asch sedang menderita... Aku... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tear terdiam. Dia menyimpan garpunya dan mengambil saputangan dari kantong jasnya. Dikasihnya pada Natallia. "Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan apa yang kau bisa saja?"

"Apa?" isak Natallia.

Tear tersenyum. "Mema- UPPPSS!"

"Mema?" bingung Natallia

Tear menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ma... Maksudku... Mengerjakan tugas OSISnya! Kau seketaris bukan? Selama ini dia selalu berkerja sendiri..."

"Tidak bisa... Luke sudah bilang mau mengerjakannya..." ragu Natallia. Dia menyimpan tangannya diatas roknya dan meremasnya.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kau mengerjakan sebuah misi saja?" tanya Tear.

"Misi?"

Tear mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah amplop yang mau ditujukan pada Asch tetapi tidak sempat. "Ini misi dari kakekku di Yulia City. Aku belum memberikannya pada Asch karena tadi ada rapat festival kebudayaan sekolah dan sekarang dia sedang tidur di asrama. Aku takut menganggu dia kalau aku menyerahkan ini sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan ini bersama? Mungkin saja, Asch akan senang kalau kau melaksanakan misi untuknya."

Natallia terdiam dan kemudian membuka amplop tersebut.

"Kepada ketua OSIS Auldrant academy... Saya Teodoro selaku tetuah di Yulia City ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian semua untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dimana kalian harus mengantarkan sebuah surat pada para pemimpin Kimlasca dan Malkuth dengan selamat. Tentu masalah biaya, akan kami bayarkan sesuai permintaan. Jadi, jika anda berminat... Anda bisa datang pada saya tepat dimana anda membaca surat ini..."

Tear melihat Natallia. "Bagaimana?"

Natallia mengangguk. "Hanya mengantarkan surat, bukan? Itu bisa kita lakukan! Ayo, kita ke Yulia City sekarang!"

Tear mengangguk dan mereka pun beranjak dari kursi kemudian berjalan menuju atap untuk menemui Noelle, salah satu pilot Albiore, dan segera berangkat menuju Yulia City.

Beberapa jeda waktu sebelum para gadis pergi menuju Yulia City, di asrama para kaum Adam, Luke yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya (dan juga kamar Asch) di lantai 4. Sesampai di lantai 4, dia melihat seseorang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pintu kamarnya. Tentu, Luke yang penasaran, memanggil orang tersebut. "Ginji? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Luke dengan heran sambil berjalan mendekati Ginji yang terlihat sangat kaget karena namanya dipanggil.

"Ah? Tuan Luke! Selamat siang! Saya mau menyerahkan laporan penelitian ini pada Tuan Asch. Tetapi, setelah saya ketuk beberapa kali, dia tidak membukanya. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Asch?" khawatir Ginji sambil menundukan kepalanya dan menggegam sebuah map coklat.

Luke terdiam melihat Ginji. Dia melihat Ginji dari ujung pangkal antena rambutnya hingga ujung lipatan sepatunya. Luke terdiam dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. "Anoo... Ginji... Apakah kamu salah minum obat? Pakaianmu... Kok... Seragam... I... Kok..." mulai ngacolah Luke melihat Ginji yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama persis dengan seragam sekolah yang Luke kenakan.

Dengan jas coklat khusus anggota OSIS (spesial memakai pin OSIS), kemeja putih, dasi merah, celana coklat tua, sepatu pentofel, bayangkanlah saja seperti apa Ginji jika memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tentu, kegantengannya akan mengalahkan Guy yang terkenal sangat rapih, cakep, maskulin, gagah, sopan, dan gentelman sejati.

"Oh? Ini? Saya dan Noelle resmi menjadi murid disini mulai hari ini. Selain untuk mempermudah anda memakai Albiore, kami juga disuruh oleh kakek untuk belajar disini dan menghabiskan waktu layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya..." Senyum Ginji yang menyilaukan.

Luke hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Ginji.

Kunci duplikat kamar milik Luke pun dikeluarkan dari saku celananya dan membuka kuncinya. Dibukalah pintu kamarnya oleh Luke dan menyuruh Ginji untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf ya kalau berantakan. Kamu duduk saja di sofa sebelah sana. Aku bangunkan Asch dulu!" senyum Luke sambil menyimpan kotak makannya yang dibawa dari kantin di meja.

Ginji duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya cukup luas dan dihuni oleh 2 orang. Mungkin luasnya sekitar 2 kali kamar Luke yang berada di mansion. Walaupun luas, kamar itu terlihat gelap. Yap, itu gara-gara sebelum tidur, Asch menutup gorden kamarnya sehingga cahaya matahari tidak masuk. Oh ya, Asch tertidur di kasur sebelah kanan. Kedua kasur berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut dan dibatasi oleh meja kecil. Meja belajar dan lemari baju pun berada di setiap ujung ruangan terlihat, sisi kanan dan sisi kiri terlihat seperti pencerminan. Ya... Pemilik kamarnya memang anak kembar.

"Asch! Asch! Bangun! Ada tamu!" suruh Luke sambil menggoncang-goncang pelan tubuh Asch untuk membangunkannya. Asch pun membuka matanya dengan pelan dan melihat Luke. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat capek.

"Lu... Ke... Siapa yang... Datang?" tanya Asch.

"Ginji! Dia sudah datang dari tadi dan menunggumu di depan pintu tanpa kejelasan darimu. Untung ada aku... Jadinya dia bisa masuk kemari." jawab Luke dan membuat Asch terbangun dengan cepat.

"Gi- ukh..." bangun Asch. Tetapi, karena dia membangunkan badannya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba, kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Tuan Asch! Pelan-pelan..." suruh Ginji sambil mendekati kasur milik Asch dan membawa sebuah map coklat.

Asch melihat Ginji yang sudah berada disebelahnya sambil memegang kepalanya."Maaf, kau harus melihat keadaanku yang lagi lemah gini!"

Ginji tersenyum. "Sudah biasa melihat kebiasaan orang yang baru bangun tidur kok! Oh ya... Ini laporannya!"

Ginji pun memberikan sebuah map coklat pada Asch dan Asch langsung membaca isi dari map coklat tersebut. Luke tidak tahu menahu tentang apa laporan tersebut, memilih untuk keluar kamar dan membeli minuman di mesin otomatis yang berada –kebetulan- di depan kamarnya. Yaaahh... Setiap 10 kamar, ada 1 mesin minuman otomatis. Satu lantai ada 20 kamar, berarti ada dua mesin otomatis di setiap lantai. Kebetulan sekali, kamar Luke yang paling pojok mendapatkan mesin minuman otomatis di depan kamarnya. Jadi dia tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan sejauh 10 kamar.

Saat Luke berada di hadapan sang mesin, dia terdiam...

"Ini... Bagaimana cara ngambil minumnya?" tanya dia dalam hati.

Bagaimana lagi, mesin otomatis ini baru dioprasikan kemarin. Tentu ini semua kerjaannya Guy karena anak-anak asrama sudah mengirim surat protes yang berisi kalau mereka kejauhan untuk membeli sebuah minuman ringan. Karena surat-surat tersebut bertumpuk di meja Asch dan membuat sang ketua ngamuk-ngamuk, akhirnya kami, anggota OSIS, menyuruh Guy untuk membuat sebuah inovasi dan jadilah mesin minuman otomatis ini.

Luke membaca instruksi yang ada di mesin itu. "Masukan koin receh 150 gald...". Dia memasukan satu koin receh 150 Gald ke dalam mesin. "Lalu, pencet tombol minuman yang diinginkan..." Luke melakukannya. Keadaan hening sejenak dan...

GRADAAAAKKK!

"GYAAA!" kaget Luke dan melihat bagian bawah mesin. Terlihat minuman yang ia inginkan berada disana. Diambilah sekaleng kopi dan melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ke... Kereeenn! Lagi lagi!" senang Luke yang sudah seperti anak kecil baru dikasih mainan baru.

Aura di luar kamar dan di dalam kamar berbeda 180 derajat. Di dalam kamar, Asch yang sedang membaca laporan, terdiam dan terkejut. "Gerald? Bawahannya Mohs? Buat apa dia melakukan hal ini?"

Ginji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak tahu, Asch... Saya hanya tahu dari kakek dan nenek kalau yang memesan lempengan besi itu adalah orang tersebut. Semua perakitan mesin peledak itu bukan berada di Sheridan. Dari Sheridan hanyalah mentahan besi yang dipesan" jelasnya.

"Hh... Kehidupan sekolahku jadi terusik begini! Menyebalkan! Sudah banyak masalah di OSIS, festival budaya sekolah, sekarang masalah ini lagi! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" kesal Asch sambil membanting laporan ke sebelah kanannya.

"Maaf saya hanya bisa membantu anda sedikit..."

Asch menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Kamu sudah membantuku banyak kok! Oh ya, Luke kok belum balik? Bukannya dia hanya beli minum di mesin otoma-"

GRADAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

"GYAAA! Tolooongg! Aaaaasscchh! Aku tenggelaaaaammm!" teriak Luke dari luar yang tentu membuat Asch dan Ginji lari keluar kamar.

"Dreck! Ada a-"

Ucapannya Asch terpotong karena dia kaget melihat apa yang terjadi pada adik kembarnya itu. Keadaanya... Sungguh menghawatirkan. Kaleng-kaleng minuman keluar dengan banyak dari mesin minuman otomatis hingga menimbun Luke. Bayangkan saja, jika pasokan setiap jenis minuman ada 10 kaleng dikali 10 jenis minuman, berarti kurang lebih 100 kaleng menimbun Luke.

"Dreck! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa dengan kaleng sebanyak ini!?" heran Asch sambil menyingkirkan satu persatu kaleng minuman yang menimbun adiknya itu dibantu oleh Ginji.

"Haaaa... Huuuu... Haaa... Huuu..." jawab Luke dengan nada aneh. Tampaknya, diatas kepalanya sudah banyak kaleng dan bintang-bintang yang bertebangan.

"Aku akan menghubungi Guy untuk memeriksa mesin i-"

Ucapan Asch terpotong saat dia mendengar suara yang berfrekuensi tinggi melintas diatas kepalanya. Dia, Ginji, Luke dan yang berada disana melihat keatas langit dan terlihat kalau Albiore 2 melintas.

"Itu... Albiore milik... Noelle..."

Asch membalikan wajahnya pada Ginji. "Apa? Bukannya sekarang tidak ada misi? Kenapa dia menerbangkan Albiore?"

Ginji menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun segera berlari menuju tangga asrama. "Saya akan menghubungi Noelle dari Albiore milik saya! Saya permisi dulu, Asch!"

"O... Oi! Aku punya firasat aneh begini... Teman-teman yang melihat disini, bisa tolong rapihkan kaleng-kaleng ini hingga yang memperbaiki mesinnya datang? Aku dan Luke punya urusan!"

Untung saja saat itu banyak tetangga kamar Asch yang berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mesin kaleng otomatisnya. Dengan begitu, ada yang membantu dia disaat genting begini.

"Luke bangun! Kita ada misi!" seru Asch sambil menggeret Luke yang sedang berada di alam penuh dengan bintang dan kaleng. Tetapi, setelah mendengar suruhannya Asch, Luke langsung kembali ke alam nyatanya dan terbangun. "Misi?!" tanya balik Luke.

Luke pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya. "Lu... Luke?! Ada apa?!"

Dengan cepat, Luke keluar dari kamar sambil membawa tas ranselnya yang besar dan sebuah sweater berwana _yellow lighter_ 60%. Luke memberikan sweater itu pada Asch. "Ini jangan sampai ketinggalan! Kau bisa sakit!"

Asch terdiam dan kemudian mengambil sweater yang dibawakan Luke tersebut. "Te... Terima kasih..."

Mereka pun berlari menyusul Ginji di Albiore 3 miliknya.

Di Albiore 3...

"Noelle! Ini Ginji! Jawab aku! Noelle!" seru Ginji di hadapan mic penghubungnya. Karena tidak ada respon, Ginji pun memasukan kunci Albiore dan menyalakan mesin Albiorenya. Dengan menyalakan mesin Albiorenya, Ginji dapat melacak kemana perginya Albiore yang lain. Terlihat di radar kalau Albiore milik Noelle sudah tidak berada di dekat sekolah. Saat memperbesar skala radarnya, terlihat kalau Albiorenya Noelle sedang berjalan menuju Yulia City.

"Yulia City? Ngapain dia kesa-"

"Ginji!" seru Asch saat memasuki Albiore.

Ginji melihat Asch dengan kaget. "Asch? Kenapa kau kemari? Dan tuan Luke, anda tak apa?"

Luke menggembungkan pipinya dan berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau memanggil Asch dengan namanya sedangkan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'tuan'? sudah, 'Luke' saja!"

Ginji mengangguk paham. Asch mengambil micnya dan menghubungkannya sinyalnya pada Albiore milik Noelle. "Disini Asch! Noelle, kenapa anda menerbangkan Albiorenya tanpa izin dariku?"

Akhirnya, Noelle pun menjawab. Tetapi, bukan suara Noelle-lah yang terdengar tetapi suara...

"Asch! Saya sedang ada misi!" jawab seseorang dengan suara yang sudah tidak asing.

Mendengar suara tersebut, Asch langsung terdiam dan mati kutu. Wajahnya terlihat berubah dratis dari yang marah menjadi pucat. Saat ini, dia sudah seperti zombie. "Na... Natallia?! Ke... Kenapa kau ada disana!?"

Luke mendengar nama Natallia disebut, langsung tidak bergeming. Sudah sama seperti Asch, dia mati kutu. Ginji hanya bisa heran melihat kelakuan anak kembar tersebut. Dia pun memencet tombol Loudspeaker sehingga semua orang yang berada di Albiore milik Ginji dapat mendengarnya.

"Saya menjalankan misi dari Teodoro-san, kakeknya Tear. Dia menginginkan ada yang mengirim sebuah surat pada ayah dan Emperor Peony IX. Karena anda tadi tidak berada di ruang OSIS, saya yang menjalankan misinya dengan Tear" jelas Natallia.

Asch berdecak kesal. "Cih... Kamu... Apa maksudmu untuk melakukan hal itu tanpa persetujuan dariku, hah?"

"A... Asch... Tenang..." khawatir Luke.

Balasan dari sana pun terdengar. "Saya hanya mau membantu anda saja! Sudahlah, anda istirahat saja di asrama! Biarkan kami yang melakukan misi ini!"

"Tapi..."

*TERPUTUS*

Keadaan di Albiore 3 milik Ginji pun hening. Natallia tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya yang membuat Asch terdiam. Aura hitam sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Auranya mencengkam dan sangat ganas. Terasa kalau Asch ingin membunuh sesuatu dengan tangannya ini. Terdenar dari alat komunikasi yang ia pegang sudah terdengar bunyi 'krek'.

"Dia..."

"A... Asch... Tenang... Na... Nanti..."

"Dia..."

"A...Asch... HIIIIYYY!"

Luke langsung berteriak ketakutan saat melihat aura hitam Asch sudah menyembur keluar dengan hawa pembunuhnya yang tinggi. Ini menandakan kalau dia sangat kesal dan siap membunuh siapa pun yang mengganggunya. "Dia... Berani-beraninya... Ok... Aku terima..."

"A... Asch..."

"DRECK!"

"YA!?" panik Luke.

"Hubungi Jade sekarang juga dan bilang, gue dan loe sekarang mau ke Yullia city dilanjutkan ke Baticul dan Grand Chokomah untuk jalani misi." Senyum iblis Asch. Sinar mata pembunuhnya sudah keluar dengan cepat dan sangat terang. Aura yang mencengkram itu pun berterbangan diantara Ginji dan Luke yang berada di dekatnya. Luke hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan mengambil ponsel miliknya dari kantung celana dan menghubungi Jade. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko jika Asch sudah merubah nada bicaranya dari yang sedikit kasar menjadi sangat kasar. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Jade, aura gelap Asch terbang menuju belakang leher Ginji . Ginji juga ikut takut dan akhirnya menarik setir Albiorenya lalu mulai terbang ke Yulia City.

Selama perjalanan, tentu di Albiore milik Ginji terasa sudah berada di rumah hantu dengan hantunya itu siap membunuh semua orang yang ada di Albiore itu. Berbeda dengan keadaan di Albiore milik Noelle yang berisi para gadis yang riang. Aura mereka sudah terasa bagai di taman bunga yang indah.

Di Daath...

"Tuan besar Mohs!" ucap seorang pria berbadan besar penuh dengan otot, berjalan menuju sebuah meja milik Mohs, pendeta tinggi di Daath.

"Ada apa? Gerald?" ucap Mohs.

"Menurut para peneliti score, pada tahun ini seharusnya sudah terjadi sebuah insiden di kota Katerburg bukan? Masyarakat Katerburg yang banyak menjadi korban akibat keganasan monster-monster yang menyerang kota, kenapa ini meleset?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Pakaiannya pun sama dengan pakaian yang Mohs kenakan dan merupakan pendanda kalau dia itu petinggi di Daath.

Mohs membantingkan buku-bukunya dengan keras ke mejanya. "Apa? Score itu meleset? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya itu sudah tertera dengan pasti di score dan harus menjadi kenyataan?"

"Itu benar, tuan. Padahal saya sudah menyimpan sebuah bom dan jika bom itu meledak, salju-salju akan longsor dan membuat para monster berlari menuju arah kota untuk balas dendam. Tetapi, sampai sekarang belum ada berita mengenai hal tersebut..."

"Apa? Kamu melakukan hal senekat itu? Kau bodoh apa? Bagaimana kalau Fon Master Ion tahu tentang hal ini? Celakalah kita!" kesal Mohs. Tampaknya, dia sedang dalam keadaan mood tingkat -100. Buktinya, dia daritadi bentak-bentak terus.

"Tenang... Saya jamin tidak akan terbongkar, Tuan Mohs!" ucap pria berbadan besar tersebut.

"Aku harap seperti itu!"

Mereka tidak tahu kalau dibalik pintu tersebut, seseorang sudah mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Jadi... Ini semua..." ucapnya dengan suara innocent.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<br>**OK, ini sebenarnya sudah beres diketik dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi karena gak sempet diperiksa dan baru nyadar pas beresin file komputer kemarin, baru uploadnya sekarang. haduh... maafkan atas keleletannya habis, tugas kampus menumpuk -_-a Ok, ditunggu komentarnya dan maaf reviewnya belum bisa dibalas.. Modemnya menyebalkan =_=


End file.
